Black Forest Cake
by merryfortune
Summary: Spectre arrives at Cafe Nagi with a peculiar goal in mind; one that sets Yusaku on edge but ultimately complies with, despite the unusual circumstance that consequently binds them together. Thus beginning what seems like an ill-fated team-up to rescue Earth from the clutches of SOL Tech's Queen but quickly escalates into something else.


**Black Forest Cake**

Kusanagi flipped a sausage on the grille and whistled when his eyes gazed off to the distance. It was a sharp noise and thus, broke the concentration of Yusaku who was enjoying the beachy sunshine by studying outside today on the fold-out table. Yusaku's eyes flicked up from his tablet's screen and he discretely glanced around. He soon found the thing that Kusanagi had wanted to point out.

That was unusual. So, Yusaku steeled himself. He wasn't in the mood to deal with that sort of thing but soon enough, they had a rather strange, and honestly rather pernickety, customer in their midst.

"One latte, thank you." Spectre said.

Yusaku stared at his legs. He had a suitcase by them. A rather large one, all things considered, with him and it was rather scuffed. Presumably from it coming down the hill from Kogami mansion.

"Easy." Kusanagi replied. "Though, that's double the price for you."

"What?" exclaimed Spectre, a hand lifted in an aghast manner.

"He's joking." Yusaku piped up.

"On the house for you, actually." Kusanagi said.

"That's not necessary either." Spectre insisted but Kusanagi waved him off.

Soon enough, he scooted a coffee which was close enough to Spectre's specifications and Spectre drank it. Despite the wrinkle of disgust across his nose. He glanced back towards Yusaku and a moment of social ineptitude graced them both.

"Am I right to sit down?" he asked.

"Sure." Yusaku said.

Spectre sat at the other chair available. He half-wondered if Takeru or Aoi were around but it seemed like the wrong time of day for either of them as they lived on the other side of the school and away from the beach, and consequently Kogami mansion and one of Kusanagi's preferred places to set up. He was uncomfortable as he crossed his legs. He kept his suitcase close.

Yusaku sighed. He decided he would be the one to ask. "So, um, you going somewhere?"

"Yes." Spectre said. "Your place."

"Wh-What?" sputtered Yusaku. He heard Kusanagi laugh in the background, only to cover himself by pretending to cough. "And why are you coming to my place?"

"I'm moving out. I don't want to live at Kogami mansion, and especially that godforsaken yacht, anymore. And given the proposal you offered me at the end of the… Lightning debacle, I figure it would be most efficient if we were to work from your home base."

Yusaku soured. When Spectre had been revived from the stasis that Lightning had put him in, he had tried to talk to him and convince him to abandon the Knights of Hanoi. For Earth's sake, at the very least since now that they had rescued Jin, it was probably time to turn their sights onto SOL Tech to rescue Earth. Spectre had coldly rejected such an offer and honestly, the look of disdain that Spectre had given him still stung him. He could still distinctly hear Spectre tell him _"Do not misunderstand me"_ as he walked away.

"What's changed?" Yusaku asked.

Spectre grimaced. "I thought that I would be able to convince Ryoken-sama of my new opinion. I – I want to meet my Other Self. What happened to him was inexcusable, but Ryoken-sama said the dead should stay dead. A sentiment I'm glad he's learned given everything we went through to give his father a second life in the Vrains and how well that turned out. But I thought it would be different given that my Other Self is an Ignis, especially since Ryoken-sama has decided that he can be neutral regarding them."

Spectre wasn't the type to cry, genuinely, in front of people he was mistrustful of but the way his hand clenched on the table demonstrated to Yusaku that he was damn near it. He swallowed as he watched Spectre's knuckles turn white.

"I was wrong about Ryoken-sama. He doesn't want to support this part of myself and so, I've decided to break off our partnership… unless I come back with my tail between my legs because you and your people don't want me either."

There was an emotion that Yusaku couldn't identify staining Spectre's voice. It was agitated and yet, so pitiable. It was obvious to him that there was probably more to this issue than Spectre was letting on. After all, he was someone who had built an identity out of being unwanted and proving that he was worthy of being wanted through an extreme loyalty which had crumbled to the point that he was here, asking Yusaku – of all people – to help him with his new goals. Part of Yusaku wanted to be proud when he chewed over what he knew of Spectre's past. This was going to be a momentous change for him.

"We want you, Spectre." Yusaku said, as earnestly as he could allow himself to be.

Spectre's head lifted slightly. His eyes sparkled keenly. "You do?"

"Yes. Welcome aboard Team Playmaker, I guess. Your skills will be invaluable, I'm sure. You're a great duellist and a superb hacker. We'll get Earth back, I promise." Yusaku said.

"Thank you so much, Yusaku-sama." Spectre said, clasping his hands together in joy.

"Yu-Yusaku…sama?" Yusaku echoed.

Spectre blinked. He clearly missed the issue that Yusaku saw in such an address Yusaku was uncertain if to correct him or scold him so, he said nothing, hoping that he would drop such a thing quite quickly. Yusaku coughed.

"But you're not staying at my place, that is off the table." Yusaku turned his head to face Kusanagi. "Kusanagi-san is it…?"

"My place is a shoebox, Yusaku. Between me and Jin, we haven't got enough space to breathe." Kusanagi said. "So, um, we're not exactly looking to take in strays."

"Can't you book a hotel or something, Spectre?" Yusaku asked, concerned.

"That sounds rather inefficient if we're going to work side-by-side, I think. Not to mention, I would probably draw quite a bit of attention. If someone recognises me from the Tower of Hanoi incident, I'll probably have to flee and that would be irritating." Spectre said.

"He's got a point, Yusaku." Ai said, piping up.

Yusaku groaned. "Fine."

"Thank you so much, Yusaku-sama." Spectre replied, far too cheerful

"D'aw, isn't that cute, you have a new roomie, Yusaku-chan." Ai teased, sing-song.

Yusaku groaned again.

He set down his tablet and got up. "I'll have another coffee and a hot dog too, please, Kusanagi-san, and I think we should try and hurry. I want to retrieve Earth as quickly as possible. I feel like with what we learned from our recon missions when we were searching for Jin-kun and from what we have learned from our prior SOL Teach breaches, I think we can we can be quite speedy. Especially with the added man power that Spectre will provide us. Do you agree?"

Spectre shot Kusanagi a rather saccharine grin; an unsaid plea for his Ignis's life.

"I reckon so." Kusanagi said. "I'll put in some extra hours tonight, and we've already got some good intel through the Zaizen siblings and the research we've already done in the past month or so. Yep, I think it's doable. This week. No, sooner! We can get Earth back."

"Thank you so much, Unnamed." Spectre said.

"Uh, no problem but Kusanagi is fine, Spectre." Kusanagi said.

"Understood." Spectre added whilst Yusaku returned to his homework.

As Yusaku worked, Spectre attempted to help. He didn't seem to realise that Yusaku preferred working by himself, but he couldn't bring himself to reject Spectre's help either. He wanted to keep Spectre in a good mood because he was unpredictable when the wrong buttons were hit and Yusaku didn't want to have to deal with that. Thus, Yusaku realised even more sternly that he was not looking forward to this partnership. And especially not with the living arrangements either and so, he found himself wishing it possible to reverse the setting of the sun but alas, it went down and Kusanagi had to pack up. And he found himself showing Spectre the quickest way to his place, on foot, from their current position.

Normally, Yusaku enjoyed the walk back to his place. It was his time to appreciate the scenery. He liked sunsets. He liked the encroaching darkness juxtaposed with the street lights and other lights within the city, especially how such innately human things appeared against the burnt orange of the sky. He liked how it all looked on the sparkling water, how it moved so choppily in the twilight. It gave him time to think about the little things which made him happy.

However, with the incessant clicking and rolling of the wheels on Spectre's suitcase, Yusaku found it difficult to enjoy his quiet time. Every little dint in the concrete sidewalk, Spectre's suitcase managed to find it and trip over it. The noise of it got on Yusaku's nerves but he didn't see a point in voicing his irritation as Spectre seemed over the moon and it's not like he could do much about the cracks in the sidewalk.

Eventually, they made it to the front steps of Yusaku's place. He scratched the back of his head and awkwardly indicated the door.

"What's mine is yours, until you get on back on your feet. This isn't a permanent thing, you know that, right? Once you get Earth back, you can apartment hunt or something." Yusaku said.

"Understood, Yusaku-sama, but for the meantime, I appreciate the hospitality." Spectre said.

He ascended the steps with his suitcase clacking against them. Yusaku joined him and opened the door. Inside, he could hear Roboppy's wheels on the hardwood and Spectre stepped inside. Yusaku huffed. It was really going to be one of those nights, he figured with a dour expression as his ears hurt and his brain felt pierced by all the noises.

As Spectre stepped inside and as Yusaku turned a light on, Spectre was assailed by a musty smell and then confronted by something far poorer than he was expecting. Yusaku's apartment was bare bones to say the least. The paint was cracked, and his amenities were beneath decent. His lounge was moth eaten and the rug had holes in it. It was all an assault on his eyes.

"Yusaku-sama," Spectre began gravely, "is this really how you live?"

"Yeah?" Yusaku shrugged. "I'm a student on gov-love, it's not much but it's better than a cardboard box on the streets."

"I see… Very well then… I shall refrain from making further comments. Besides, I'm sure a little cleaning up will help…" Spectre murmured.

"I guess I will give you the grand tour. Not much to see, though." Yusaku said.

However, before they could step out further from the front door, Roboppy finally arrived from upstairs. She hopped down and rounded the corner. When Spectre saw her, his eyes lit up.

"Hello Master!" she said. "How rare, you have brought a friend, how wonderful! I am Roboppy, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"He's not my friend, Roboppy." Yusaku said, his mind flashing to the time they had fought as enemies. "He's just someone I know. He will be staying here until further notice."

He glanced towards Spectre. Yusaku blinked. He had been expecting some sort of eye roll, some sort of overt disdain towards Roboppy but instead, Spectre seemed to be melting. His expression was unguarded and utterly gleeful. Yusaku had been fully prepared to drill Spectre with rules about how he wasn't allowed to be mean – or worse – to Roboppy but now, he had the rather confused feeling that no such aggression was necessary. Strangely, Yusaku would have preferred that to the spectacle that Spectre was actually presenting him.

Spectre knelt down and bowed slightly to Robppy who mimicked. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Roboppy."

"It is good to meet you too." Roboppy chirruped.

"Er, Roboppy, Spectre, Spectre, Roboppy." Yusaku awkwardly said with bouncing, introductory hand gestures.

Spectre lifted his head back and he petted the top of Roboppy's. He smiled.

"Yusaku-sama, she's adorable. Why didn't you tell me you had a cleaner robot?" Spectre asked.

"I assumed you wouldn't like her…" Yusaku said.

"And she's not just some cleaner robot," Ai piped up, "she's my minion and we are quite intimate."

"Don't pay any mind to him. It's easier that way." Yusaku said and his hand covered the Duel Disc's top surface.

Spectre shot him a smile which brushed over Ai, all but ignoring him. "Well, the truth be told, I like small cute things." he said, and his voice was rather fond.

Yusaku nodded. He slotted such a fact away in his mind as for some reason, he thought it made sense.

But Spectre continued to chat as he coddled Roboppy, "I always wanted a cleaner robot. For obvious reasons, such a thing was not necessary with my stay with Ryoken-sama but even before that, I thought they were cute, but they weren't permitted at the orphanage. Us children were supposed to clean up after ourselves, otherwise there would be more robots at the orphanage than children."

"I see." Yusaku said. "Well, Roboppy has dust bunnies to chase. If you don't mind."

"Understood." Spectre said and he got up.

"Bye, bye." Roboppy said and she toddled off, into the kitchen and she dusted along the way.

"Would you like me to show you around?" Yusaku asked.

"That would be lovely, Yusaku-sama." Spectre replied.

Yusaku was miffed by how sweet Spectre was outside of the Link Vrains but he liked this mild-mannered Spectre better than the one who was hell-bent on destruction or playing weird mind games. So, Yusaku showed him around. There wasn't much to see, and the more Spectre saw of it, the more discretely disgusted – but also possibly concerned – he was with his new surroundings.

There was a guest bedroom and Yusaku's bedroom connected to an en-suite they could share. There was also a powder room downstairs, adjacent to the kitchen. The living room provided was meagre and there was not much else aside from the stairs and the hidden VR room. However, Spectre took it all in stride, memorising the little details lest he get lost in such a straightforward apartment.

After that, Yusaku had his shower and Spectre investigated the kitchen. Yusaku might be content with an unhealthy and scrappy dinner of hot dogs, but Spectre most certainly was not. So, as he listened to the sound of the shower above him, Spectre was appalled in his findings in the panty and the refrigerator. Or, more accurately, the lack thereof. He could not believe that Yusaku was living mainly from such instantaneously foods which would provide little nutritional value. No wonder he was so skinny.

However, there were still eggs in a carton and some rice, so Spectre assigned a rather meagre fried rice for dinner. Though, it was hardly a step-up from what Yusaku had had but the process of making it for himself, Spectre was able to elevate the nutritional value from it. He was almost tempted to go out and find a nearby convenience store to do some groceries, but it was getting late and he didn't want to disappear on Yusaku whilst he was in the shower so for now, fried rice would suffice for a meal. He would simply do that tomorrow at some point.

Upstairs, Yusaku stood underneath his showerhead and his ears still hurt. Still, underneath the stingy hot water, he could feel a little bit of the day's stress seep out of his muscles and skin. He made a note to himself to remind Spectre to be frugal with the hot water if he had a shower either tonight or tomorrow, as well. Though, upon making such a note, he turned irritated. He was not interested in having a housemate at all. Especially if that person was Spectre. Had that person been Takeru, then that would be more manageable but instead it was someone with whom he had a contentious relationship at best.

Yusaku would say that their relationship had somewhat improved, given their little interactions though, throughout the final leg of the warfare with Lightning but again. It hadn't exactly ended well once he had been revived. And now this. The mood between them had switched entirely and Yusaku was not prepared for it. And now, suddenly, he was aware of more of Spectre's habits than he needed to be, in his opinion and amongst them, that need of his to smother was the worst.

In his hurting ears, Yusaku could clearly hear Spectre's voice ring out and address him as "Yusaku-sama". Yusaku shivered and it wasn't just because there was a sudden influx of cold water from the showerhead. He took a breath and started to get the conditioner out of his hair. His brows furrowed. Being called that way made him feel strange. It was a good strange though which concerned him; it was sort of ticklish and wet feeling.

Eventually, Yusaku dragged himself out of the shower and down his stairs again. He was still drying off a bit, but he had put some pants on. His nose twitched as he got closer to the bottom of them. He went around the corner and found Spectre in his kitchen still. He had finished cooking; a pan was in the sink, waiting to be cleaned.

Spectre smiled. "I made a second portion, if you were still hungry." he said.

"Thanks, that won't be necessary, though." Yusaku replied. "I was just going to tell you, I'm gonna go to bed."

"My, how responsible. At nine pm?" Spectre said.

"Yeah. It takes me a while to fall asleep, easier to try and hit the hay now than later. I wouldn't be asleep 'til two or three otherwise." Yusaku replied.

"Very well then, good night, Yusaku-sama." Spectre said. "I'll likely be up for another hour so. Don't mind me, I'll be quiet as a mouse. I've got a novel that I would like to continue reading, is all."

Yusaku coughed. "Oh, and if you have a shower, don't use up all the hot water."

"Understood." Spectre replied.

"But, uh, yeah, good night." Yusaku told him and he was flashed a quick smile.

After that, he got a chorus of good nights from Ai and Roboppy as well. And with that, the whole house seemed to grow quiet once more. But it was a strange quietness, Yusaku found as he put on his pyjama shirt and crawled into bed. It was cosier. Livelier and not as deafening in how haunting silence could be during the night. Yusaku didn't mind it, for some reason.

Still, throughout the early night, Yusaku tossed and turned but that quietness in his house didn't desist when he heard Spectre come up the stairs and enter his guest bedroom. It remained rather pleasant in its domesticity. It was just a shame that it did little to ease Yusaku to sleep as he still struggled with tired eyes and drowsiness and yet sleep remained so disagreeable for so long until he faded off without realising.

The following morning Yusaku woke up earlier than he intended. About five-thirty-ish which was annoying. He wasn't sure if he would be able to get back to sleep but he would try it. Once he had attended to other needs, such as the need to urinate. Yawning, Yusaku got up and dragged himself to the en-suite.

Yusaku yawned again as he dropped his pants. He also heard the rocking shudder of the glass shower screen as he did so. His back stiffened as his first thought was: ghost. Though, that was slightly true. But there was yet another part of his panicked mind telling him that it wasn't a ghost and it was more likely the apartment settling weirdly again.

"Oh dear." Spectre exclaimed.

Yusaku turned his head and watched, in horror, as steam enveloped Spectre as he stepped out of the shower. He swiftly grabbed his towel but Yusaku still saw too much than he would have liked before snapping his eyes back to what was in front of him, cursing the lack of privacy in the en-suit; something which had never been an issue until now.

"I-I'll excuse myself, Yusaku-sama, I apologise for the inconvenience, sir." Spectre said.

Yusaku couldn't bring himself to say anything so Spectre quietly left. And Yusaku was left extremely puzzled over who takes a shower at five-thirty in the morning? At least he could finally pee in peace though. But he bid farewell to the possibility of getting back to sleep, though, as his nerves were now rather electric.

So, some time later, Yusaku forced himself downstairs where he saw that Spectre was quite ready for the day. He, meanwhile, hadn't even gotten out of his pyjamas whereas Spectre was wearing his rather nice vest and slacks. He seemed to be in the process of making breakfast.

"I apologise for earlier, Yusaku-sama," he said, "I should have told you that I'm used to rather early mornings and have disturbed you in your own circadian rhythms."

"It's alright. Accidents happen." Yusaku said, trying to disguise how miffed he was.

"Can I offer you cinnamon tea? It helps me brighten up in the morning, if you like." Spectre said.

"Sure." Yusaku replied. He was more of a coffee drinker, but he didn't want to spurn Spectre, so he went along with it.

Spectre poured out some hot water from Yusaku's dodgy kettle and placed a teabag in it. Yusaku didn't recognise the label so he figured that Spectre had probably brought it with him. It was funny to watch the water dilute, for some reason. His nose twitched.

"I'm going to do some grocery shopping later would you like to join me?" Spectre asked. "I wouldn't mind the assistance; I'm not familiar with this neighbourhood, wouldn't want to get lost."

Yusaku shrugged. "Sure. Beats doing some early morning studying."

"Sounds good," Spectre replied, and he pushed Yusaku's mug closer to him, "your tea is ready, if you like."

"Thanks." Yusaku mumbled.

He brought the mug to his mouth. He wasn't expecting to enjoy it. He wasn't one for sweet flavours, after all but the flavour of the tea was far more pleasant than he had thought. It had a slightly spiced finish and it was a muted sweetness rather than anything cloying or overwhelming.

"This is a nice brew, Spectre." Yusaku said.

"Thank you." Spectre replied, and then added: "It is nice to be praised by you, Yusaku-sama."

Yusaku's cheeks turned hot and he was hoping it was mostly because of the tea. Every time Spectre addressed him in such ways, it elicited a rather quirky response from him. It was embarrassing and yet Spectre did it unabashedly. Yet, it wasn't necessarily a bad thing. Spectre addressed Ryoken in the same ways, after all. So utterly respectful.

An egg timer went off and Spectre got up. "I hope you don't mind, but I had to guess how you liked your eggs," he began, "I made poached eggs for us both. I'm glad you came down before they were done though, that way I can serve them at maximum freshness without having to go up and fetch you."

Spectre soon brought over some toast and eggs. They looked incredibly nice; soft and rounded with steam pouring off them. The crack of pepper and salt over them also looked rather appetising on the unbuttered toast.

"Thank you for this meal." Yusaku said once Spectre had sat down with his own plate.

"Thank you for this meal." Spectre replied back to him.

Yusaku was more eager than he would have liked to admit to dig in to his food. Spectre seemed to be a marvellous chef, he had nailed presentation anyway and had somehow transformed a simple food, though one that Yusaku rarely made for himself as he preferred his eggs sunny side up, into something rather gourmet looking. He quickly tore up his food with his knife and fork whilst Spectre was more even-mannered in his approach. Yusaku scoffed his down quickly and washed it down with his lukewarm, cinnamon tea which sat so warmly and pleasantly at the bottom of his stomach, nonetheless.

"You seem to be enjoying breakfast." Spectre noted, half amused.

Yusaku coughed. "It's nice. Like, really nice. That's all." He erred. "You're a good cook, Spectre."

A warm blush bloomed inside of Spectre. He had mentioned it before, but he did like being praised by Yusaku very much. It was a different sort of praise than he was used to, but it was one that he could like regardless as someone who very much craved praise and attention and validation. So, he thanked Yusaku warmly for the compliment, even though it made the mood awkward, and then finished his own breakfast.

"Since you cooked, I'll clean up. It's only fair." Yusaku said once both plates had been emptied of all but their crumbs.

"It's fine. It's my mess." Spectre insisted.

"You're my guest, Spectre, it's fine. I can do it." Yusaku replied through gritted teeth.

"But I enjoy cleaning, it's truly no problem. I'm sure you can get use the time to get ready for the day seeing as you are still in your bed clothes." Spectre said, scathingly pointing out the fact that Yusaku was underdressed for the occasion of breakfast as compared to himself, who was overdressed for the location of Yusaku's apartment.

"Ugh, fine, I'll go upstairs. Get changed. And I'll be back to help with the dishes in record time. How's that sound?" Yusaku replied.

Spectre sighed. "You're so stubborn, but if it makes you happy. Then sure."

"Thank you." Yusaku bitingly replied.

Yusaku left the table but naturally, that's when Ai kicked up a fuss from his place on the coffee table which was not too far away from Roboppy's charging port so that they could interact easily throughout the night. Spectre was amused to watch them bicker as Yusaku took the Duel Disc and took it with him.

Yusaku then placed it, and Ai, on his desk. He started to rummage through his wardrobe for his least crinkled school uniform. Ai began making conversation.

"Is it me or was there some sort of kerfuffle earlier?" he asked. "Is that why you and Spectre're awake so early? And having breakfast together, of all things!"

"Yes." Yusaku replied. "He's a morning person to the worst extreme, it seems."

"Ah, perfect. Your own personal antithesis, yes?" Ai laughed.

"I sleep 'til eight at the latest, normally. That's hardly indicative of not being a morning person." Yusaku replied as he put a blouse on.

"So, uh, what did wake you up?" asked Ai.

"Subconsciously, I think it was the shower but honestly, I just had to pee." Yusaku said and his eyes widened when he realised that he had said too much.

"So, you. And Spectre. Were in the bathroom at the same time. The tiny one." Ai disjointedly asked.

"They're both tiny, but yes." Yusaku replied.

"And he was in the shower?" Ai asked.

"Yes?" Yusaku replied uncertainly.

"So that means he was naked, yes." continued Ai.

"Ai!" Yusaku yelled, scolding him.

"Was there-?" Ai attempted to ask, completely ignoring how defensive Yusaku was becoming because it was all too fun to tease Yusaku but Yusaku cut him off before he could get to the crux of his set-up.

"No, there absolutely was not." He abrasively lied as he took off his pants to put his blue trousers on.

Ai's eye widened. "There was. There was too, wasn't there?!" He all but screamed.

"No, not there wasn't!" Yusaku barked back.

Ai chortled as loud as he could make noises. Yusaku went red. He huffed.

"I'm leaving you here whilst we go shopping. You can bother Roboppy for the rest of the morning." Yusaku told him.

"Oh, I can't wait to tell Flame about this. Just promise me you'll take me to school. Please, please, please." Ai begged.

"No, absolutely not." Yusaku replied, brows twitching.

"But you have to. Someone has to tell them about Spectre's allegiance switch, now that he's here, in your apartment, calling you "sir" and "-sama"." Ai said.

Yusaku huffed. "Just don't mention the shower thing. Promise."

Ai lifted his hand to his breast. "Solemnly swear, Yusaku-chan. Scout's honour."

Yusaku glared at him before it simmered to a hiss of a sigh. "Fine."

"Now pick me up and take me to Roboppy. I wanna play games with her." Ai said.

Yusaku pulled on his jacket and did up his tie. Not intentionally ignoring Ai, he just wanted to finish getting ready. He grabbed his bag and took out his wallet. He'd come back for it later as he figured that grocery shopping wouldn't take longer than an hour at the most and that would still leave him with plenty of time to get to school seeing as how it was just after seven now and normally, he wasn't even awake at this hour.

Then, he grabbed his Duel Disc and brought it back down. He turned on the television for Ai and then set him down on the coffee table. Gleefully, he reached over for the remote and switched over its smart settings. Abruptly, the morning news was changed to an off-white station with blue accents and a rather calming marimba accompanying it. Ai whistled and Roboppy awoke from her sleep with a digital smile.

Yusaku entered the kitchen. Spectre glanced at him and then handed over a plate. Yusaku grabbed a tea towel. He had almost forgotten in his haste to get ready, why he was in a haste at all. So, he rubbed down the plate and then placed it on the rack.

There wasn't much to be done. Anything from last night had already been put away, done dutifully by Spectre. He sternly overlooked the sink as he scrubbed down utensils in the soapy, murky water. It seemed to Yusaku that his presence was mostly a hinderance to the cleaning machine that Spectre was, but he liked to at least trying to be helpful. It made him feel better about all but willingly dumping all these chores on Spectre.

In more time than if it had just been done by one of them, the dishes were done and set back into their rightful places, nice and dry. Then, they moved on. They were nearly at the door before Spectre realised, they both had morning breath and ought to freshen up. Yusaku shrugged regarding that but Spectre forced him back upstairs to brush his teeth. They took turns at the sink as that was more convenient than anything else seeing as how it was the connecting piece between their rooms.

After that, they were finally out the door. Yusaku led Spectre the quickest way across the street and then to the nearest convenience store he liked. There were a surprising amount of crummy motels and closed down buildings in the area than Spectre thought they would be. There was certainly a lot more graffiti around. It was all very brash and colourful and bombastic but some of it was small and personal, too. It was a good, varied mix. Spectre normally would have ignored it all, but he noticed that Yusaku took the time to notice as much as the street art as possible. Spectre considered it odd. He thought art had to be in a gallery to be art, but he suspected that Yusaku would disagree. Still, it made him think and even appreciate the sparkle which rose to Yusaku's verdantly-coloured green eyes when he noticed something newly painted on the walls of the buildings in their surroundings.

The other side of town, the districts that Spectre was used to perusing, were strangely cleaner yet there wasn't all that much distance between them as Yusaku could comfortably walk from here to there. Yet, there was so much different. Quiet streets, the way they were decorated, and what buildings occupied the rows. It was strange. Domestically, so. But Spectre didn't necessarily dislike it. He would just have to get used to it.

They arrived at a twenty-four-hour place not too long later. They slipped inside and it was crisp due to the air conditioner which likely never stopped blasting. Yusaku grabbed a green coloured basket. And almost immediately, Spectre took issue with that, even though Yusaku had been closer to the stack.

"I'll hold the basket." he said.

"It's fine. You're the one with the list. It's easier this way." Yusaku pointed out as they began to dawdle.

"I just prefer it, is all." Spectre said.

"C'mon, you did the dishes. I'll hold the basket. I'll feel useless otherwise." Yusaku argued.

"But there's no need for you to feel that way. You've accomplished your goal which was to keep me from getting lost and now we're here. There's truly no issue, now, let me hold the basket." Spectre insisted.

"Too bad. I'm happy to do it." Yusaku replied, testy, as he clutched dearly onto the basket.

And before their spat could progress, the cashier intervened. "Sirs, you are holding up the line, please move along." she said with a poorly disguised yawn intermingled with some of her words.

"My apologies, ma'am." Yusaku said and he headed off without Spectre.

Spectre huffed and didn't say a word to the cashier. He instead focused on Yusaku who had made a beeline to the back of the shop. He caught up with Yusaku as he passed by the cereals in the mid-section of the rather cramped aisle.

"That was rude." Spectre said.

"You have no right to say that to me." Yusaku replied flatly.

Spectre made an annoyed face. Because that was true, he simply didn't want to hear it.

"So, what's on the list?" Yusaku asked.

"Just a few things to make dinner and lunches out of over the next few days. I have a few recipes in mind, but do you have any allergies that I don't know about?" Spectre asked.

"No, I'm good." Yusaku replied.

"Noted. And what about cuisines? Clearly your happy eating western food, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, burgers and stuff. Hot dogs, too, obviously…" Yusaku replied.

"Excellent. Well I want Italian at some point this week but I'm thinking beef curry tonight since you have a lot of that awful instant stuff. I think pork mince spaghetti with added vegetables, could be nice. And since you mentioned burgers, I suppose I can add that to our menu. And, of course, various smaller meals with tofu and simmered vegetables. All with plenty to make lunches out of for the next day. How does that sound?" Spectre prattled and he sounded rather content talking about the food he intended on cooking.

"I'm kinda surprised." Yusaku began idly.

"By what?" Spectre replied, raising an eyebrow.

"That you're not, like, vegetarian or something." Yusaku said.

"I was the child in the Kogami household who had to be very thoroughly convinced of the merits of eating vegetables, not Ryoken-sama." Spectre mused, wry of voice and eye. "Eating broccoli or asparagus used to be enough to break my little heart, but I do enjoy my vegetable nowadays. Though, admittedly, I'm actually something of a carnivore."

"Huh." Yusaku mumbled.

"So, I hope that answered your question. Though, I doubt I'll find the premium grade ingredients I'm used to working with here." Spectre said.

"I didn't realise y'all ate so well on that boat." Yusaku pointed out.

"We didn't, which is why I was thrilled when he finally got off and now my spirits are dampened again. But anyways, you probably know this supermarket better than me. Where will I find the various things that I need?" Spectre said.

"Well, bread and stuff is this way. The meat and stuff's towards the back but kinda near the right. The tomato sauce bases are… um… oh, they're near the rice and pasta." Yusaku replied and he made vague hand gestures here and there.

"Easy. Let's get on our merry way then." replied Spectre.

Spectre and Yusaku wandered through the aisles. After their longer than necessary exchange, they didn't talk much. Only to continue acknowledging each other, really, or to ask if something was required for the menu that Spectre had planned for over the next week or so.

Soon, the basket was laden with all sorts of things that Yusaku would never have taken off the shelves for himself. Spectre, though he had been reluctant at first, seemed glad that he wasn't the one to have to cart around the basket. Especially since he very quickly deviated from the shopping list that he had in mind. He was also trying not to think about how Yusaku was getting by if he didn't have things that Spectre would consider essentials. Such as flour and vanilla essence as Spectre became rather drawn to the idea of baking a cake, as well.

Yusaku soon plopped down the basket on one of the two conveyor belts at the check-out. He and Spectre both pulled out their items. Yusaku had been following along, making suggestions here and there, without thinking about the practicality. These were Spectre's groceries, but they were for them both and he only had little money. As the cashier began to ring up their items and the numbers on the screen beside her face began to inflate and Yusaku was getting very nervous. And when she brightly chirped out the final price, he was certain that he couldn't cover it.

"Plastic, thank you." Spectre said, cutting ahead of Yusaku and taking out his own wallet.

Somehow the fact that Spectre was covering the bill made Yusaku even more nervous. As far as he knew, Spectre didn't have a day job outside of being a cyber terrorist or assistant to cyber terrorist and as far as Yusaku knew, he had given up on those careers as well. So that left the glaring question of who's money was Spectre using?

Yusaku quickly decided that was not a question he wanted the answer to as he grabbed some of the bags as Spectre's card was graciously accepted. He then politely mumbled a goodbye to the cashier. Spectre grabbed the rest of the bags, but he didn't even make an attempt at courtesy.

"You really should, like, at least adhere to a little bit of social protocol." Yusaku piped up once they were some distance away from the little grocer.

"I don't see the point." Spectre said. "If people want my courtesy, they ought to earn it."

"And why I have I earned your courtesy?" Yusaku asked.

"In what ways do you feel dissatisfied?" Spectre asked in turn.

Yusaku shrugged. "I just want to hear your rationale."

"Well, you showed me the beauty of the Extra Link, for a start. Your duel with Revolver-sama was stunning, I re-watch it all the time." Spectre replied and there was a dreamy look in his eyes.

"That's… a little creepy." Yusaku mumbled.

"I also admire, I suppose that's the right word, I admire your bond with the Dark Ignis. Ai… It's sweet, even when you bicker. To have that sustained relationship with your Ignis, it inspired me to re-examine my own feelings towards my Other Self." Spectre said.

"We'll save Earth. I promise." Yusaku told Spectre very sternly with brave, green eyes.

Spectre flashed him a pitiful smile. "Thank you, Yusaku-sama. But I have a third reason too. You were part of the Project, too. We might have… experienced it differently, but I've always had some vague fondness for the others. Hoping that perhaps we could get along because we were pieces of a set, in my mind anyway, but I was somewhat incorrect. Ryoken-sama never told me about you. The boy that he talked with. The three reasons why… He never told me about the fact that no one else enjoyed the suffering, or that he was the one who is why my fun times couldn't have gone on longer." Spectre murmured.

"Interesting." Yusaku mumbled.

There was little else to take the conversation from there, but it left a funny feeling in Yusaku's heart. It was nice to feel respected and especially by someone as Spectre who loathed most of humanity given his experiences with most of humanity. So, he and Spectre continued on their way back to the apartment.

The city seemed a little different compared to what Yusaku was used to. After all, he didn't normally roam it before eight. The street seemed just a touch brighter with the sky peaking out from behind all the skyscrapers and other, manmade obstacles amongst them. Yusaku wouldn't have thought much about it but as he kept stealing glances at Spectre, he found himself thinking differently, challenging himself to notice something new. And since everything in this area was new to Spectre, copying him was the way to go and through Spectre, Yusaku developed a new appreciation for what greenery there was.

Spectre's eyes seemed to be drawn to anything natural that he could find. He noticed the weeds growing through the cracks in the tar or concrete. He smiled, curtly, at the trees they passed, gnarled with pollution but not age. He could show polite kindness to the plants he spotted along the way, but not the people. He was complicated, Yusaku thought. But he liked that curt smile on Spectre's lips, they were sweet and plump.

But Yusaku didn't know why he noticed such a thing. He cursed himself for his observation skills, sometimes. He was hyperaware of so many things, usually miniscule. Yusaku concluded this was one such thing.

By the time they arrived back at Yusaku's apartment, their arms had begun to ache. They placed the bags at their feet whilst Yusaku fiddled with his keys. Spectre glared at him with unnecessarily hard eyes as he finally slotted the right key into the lock. Once the door opened, Yusaku summoned Roboppy and she carried in one of the grocery bags that Yusaku had set down.

Ai whined that his gaming partner had been stolen from them whilst Yusaku and Spectre came inside. The television whirred with the noises of the puzzle game they had been playing. Largely, Spectre and Yusaku ignored it as they put groceries away but once Yusaku had taken back the grocery bag from Roboppy, he did permit her to continue playing with Ai given Ai's loud and incessant whinging.

Spectre seemed to instinctively know where things ought to go. Or maybe Yusaku just didn't care enough to have spaces delegated for things, but there wasn't any bickering about who did what or what went where. So, the final chore of their rather eventful morning, all things considered, had gone quite smoothly.

Yusaku checked the time. "I might chuff off." he said.

"Don't forget your lunch." Spectre said.

"My lunch? Oh yeah, my lunch. You mentioned it last night." Yusaku said.

Spectre went to the refrigerator and brought out a bento box for Yusaku. He handed it over. Yusaku accepted it and he felt his heart palpitate. It was a small gesture, but it wasn't a gesture that Yusaku had ever grown used to. In the past, he has had elementary school teachers gift him lunches from time to time but that had been out of request of his childhood therapist. Kusanagi had given him lunches too but that was because he was just in the bleeding-heart business of giving every second poor sod something to eat. And Yusaku very much enjoyed those lunches but somehow, receiving a bento box that he owned, filled with food made by someone else, sparked something new in him and it made him feel something familiar but so very new.

"It's nothing special but enjoy." Spectre said.

"Thanks." Yusaku said. "I better go, uh, grab my school bag."

"No problem, I'll be down here, I guess." Spectre replied.

The two drifted apart awkwardly from the kitchen. Yusaku hurried upstairs so he could grab the last of his things. Spectre, meanwhile, planted himself on the lounge and quickly became disgruntled by the choice. Ai and Roboppy were actually quite annoying to watch, Spectre soon realised by their not-as-cute as he had initially observed interactions. Or maybe it was just because they were doing things in their game that Spectre would not. Fortunately, Yusaku reappeared down the stairs with his little school boy bag so Spectre shot up from the lounge again.

Ai put down his game controller. "Bye, Roboppy, Yusaku is taking me to school today. Isn't that right, Yusaku?"

"Only if you behave and you promised me you would behave." Yusaku said as he made the regretful decision to pick up his Duel Disc and allowed the strap to latch onto his wrist.

"Of course, I will behave. I always behave." Ai boasted.

Spectre hovered by the door whilst Yusaku put his shoes on again. Yusaku straightened his back and was perturbed by Spectre's proximity. He glanced around and Ropoppy turned off the television. She hurried closer to the doorjamb where everyone was gathered.

"Bye, bye Master." Roboppy chirruped with sparkly eyes.

"Yeah, bye, bye, Roboppy." Yusaku murmured with half a smile.

"See you soon, my sweet." Ai called out.

"See you soon, Big Bro." Roboppy added.

Spectre harrumphed which caused Yusaku's focus to flick to Spectre.

"Are you going to be right with just Roboppy?" he asked. "You're not going to be bored or destructive or anything?"

"Yes, I'll be fine. Thank you for your concern, but I'm quite right to keep myself entertained. Just have a good day at school, Yusaku-sama." Spectre said, adding on not quite awkwardly but awkward enough to rouse a strange mood from Yusaku who glanced him over.

"See you later." Yusaku mumbled.

He was feeling weird in the pits of his stomach again thanks to Spectre's far too respectful address for him. But the other part of it was nice. for the first time ever, to someone who was human and not a robot programmed to housekeep for him. The moment lingered between them before Yusaku parted and headed for school.

Even after the door closed, Spectre kept that moment half lingering. It had been two years since he had last bid Ryoken to have a nice day at school. He found it bittersweet. He was saddened by the fact that Ryoken had dropped out of high school to continue their criminal activities as a greater pace, unhindered by other, more mundane responsibilities and it had been disguised using Ryoken's father as a scapegoat. However, he found some consolidation in the fact that Yusaku had never been seduced by that temptation. Though, Spectre did have some pessimistic belief that it was only because Yusaku couldn't score as much "gov love" as he had called it if he had dropped out and gotten a paying job with Kusanagi or some other part time bit.

Yusaku arrived at school in a timely manner. He soon caught up with Takeru and Aoi who accosted him by the school gate. Ai was ecstatic to see him since he had thrilling news but Yusaku told them it could wait until lunch. Luckily for Yusaku, Takeru and Aoi were far more reasonable than Ai so they dropped the subject at his request.

Morning lessons were quite dull, the trio soon found. Though, most students usually found their classes dull and they were no exception as they took their notes on history and literature with varying levels of success. However, as boring as their classes were, time was still able to progress and eventually, they were permitted lunch.

Most of their classmates cleared out so they could go out and buy their lunches from the school canteen. Today, Friday, was eggwich day so a lot of students were excited to buy a sandwich from the canteen. Usually, Yusaku was no exception to the large swathes of students who bought from the school. In fact, Aoi and Takeru were surprised to see Yusaku stay put at his desk, their desk really as they had all taken to sitting together during classes as of late, and instead pulled out a lunch box. Though, Aoi did have to excuse herself shortly after setting up her own lunch box and Yusaku said he wouldn't get to anything important until after she returned.

That didn't stop Takeru from badgering though. Especially when Yusaku discretely set aside his Duel Disc. Takeru did the same and now, Ai and Flame had easy access to the conversation as well.

"So, when did you decide to start caring about what you eat?" Takeru asked.

Yusaku sighed. "The decision was beyond me." he replied. "I was planning on buying an eggwich like everyone else today."

"Yeah, that sounds more like you than bringing a lunch box." Takeru agreed.

Naoki passed by behind them and he gawked. "Wow, Yusaku, where'd you score a girlfriend?" he asked.

Yusaku prickled. "I don't have a girlfriend."

Ai snickered.

"You hear something?" Naoki asked.

"You know, Naoki, I noticed you were asleep during that last lecture, and it's not good, bud. The teacher, thankfully, didn't realise but still wants you and a few others to report to his desk in the faculty room. Something about a test you failed." Takeru piped up.

"Aw, cripes, did that happen? Thanks for the tip, Homura. I was gonna go an' chuck a piss, but that sounds a little more important than my bladder. Thanks, dude." Naoki said.

Naoki was successfully shooed off and now, Ai was free to laugh as loud as he wanted and that he did. He rose out of the Duel Disc and he held his belly to laugh. Flame curiously peeped out of Takeru's Duel Disc on the desk and glared.

"Are you going to enlighten us as to what the joke is, Ai?" Flame asked.

"Yeah, it's not funny otherwise." Takeru said.

"Don't encourage him." Yusaku warned.

"Naoki wasn't… completely wrong." Ai said in a high voice. "Yusaku may not have a girlfriend, but he does have a live-in lover."

"A what?" exclaimed Takeru who was quick to shoot Yusaku a confused look.

Yusaku began to sink into seat. He also used his chopsticks to destroy the rather fancifully presented omelette and rice that he had been gifted by Spectre.

"Don't do that." Flame scolded. "Whoever made that lunch, and whatever their connection to you, put a lot of love and thought into it. You are disrespecting them by doing that."

Yusaku reddened. "It's Spectre." he said bluntly.

"Huh? Spectre?" Flame and Takeru both piped up.

"Yusaku's got a live-in lover!" Ai continued to cry, sing-song this time.

"What are you boys discussing?" Aoi piped up.

She returned to her seat and sighed. She took a bite of her fried chicken and then glanced over to Yusaku's lunch box. She assessed hers as having the larger selection of foods but his was more beautiful. Even now that it was all mushed up like some petulant toddler's lunch.

"What's this about Yusaku's liver?" she asked. "Yusaku, I know your problems are bad but that's no reason to drink."

"No, no, not liver. Live-in lover." Ai corrected her playfully.

"Okay, don't know what that means…. Coming from you, anyway." Aoi said. "Mind clarifying, Yusaku?"

"With pleasure." Yusaku replied, exhaling forcefully and his red cheeks paled. "Spectre's, um, joined our team."

"He has?" Aoi murmured. Her voice was airy.

She blinked as she took the time to process what had been said. Takeru sat, awkwardly, on the other side of Yusaku. He looked at Flame, hoping that Flame could deliver some sort of insight but Flame merely shrugged at him, equally confused.

"Is his heart in the right place regarding it?" Aoi asked.

"Yes." Yusaku replied, firm. "He wants to save Earth."

"Spectre is… a complicated person, yes?" Takeru asked.

"Very…" Aoi's breath escaped her mouth in an abysmal manner as she crossed her arms. "I want to believe he's changed. He was a catalyst for my own. My loss to him helped change me and for the better. But, well… he's kind of insane, don't you think?"

"Yeah. I think that's the quickest way to put it." Yusaku said.

"Okay. Now. I know I'm not the fastest person the uptake… Yusaku, no thanks to you not telling me everything." Takeru said, voice growly.

"I said I was sorry." Yusaku mumbled under his breath.

"But Spectre seems nice enough. Like, for a cyber terrorist. He had some, uh, moments during his duel with you-know-who so what am I missing here? And Earth seems lovely based on what you guys've told me so what's the deal."

"He tore up my favourite book in front of me, made fun of me, and beat into the literal ground." Aoi listed clinically with a twinging eyebrow.

"I think he wants to have sex with his tree mother." Yusaku bluntly added.

Takeru sputtered. "Wh-What? His who?"

"…Yusaku, what do you know that we don't?" Aoi asked. Her voice was cautious.

"No, no, Yusaku's right on that, I think." Ai agreed, folding his arms.

"He considers a tree to be his mother and, well, you've seen the way he duels. There's a lot of sadomasochism to be found in there. And tentacles. And now that's sleeping, like, ten metres away from me, it's a bit hard for me to not wonder if-" Yusaku rambled awkwardly.

"Wait, what do you mean he's sleeping ten metres away from you?" Aoi interrupted.

"I told you." Ai began gleefully. "Yusaku-sama has a new live-in lover. And they've already touched dicks. This morning, the feral love birds! How scandalous."

Yusaku went red. His hands clenched in on themselves. He trembled with either embarrassment or irritation, but probably both.

"Yusaku?" Takeru prompted.

"Ai. Shut up. It wasn't like that and you promised you would behave." Yusaku warned.

"It's true." Ai shrugged.

"It's clearly not." argued Flamed. "You are embellishing the truth to make your mean jokes."

"Exactly." Yusaku huffed.

"Do you want to explain?" Aoi asked and she gingerly touched Yusaku's hand but he ripped it away from her.

"Spectre's run away from home, I guess you could say. He had a fight with Ryoken and Spectre, in his infinite wisdom, has decided that my place was the best suit for him. And my guest room is adjoined to my room through an en-suite. We had an unfortunate encounter this morning, is all and that's why Ai's got it in his head that something more is happening." Yusaku explained, as calmly as he could through his more tumultuous emotions spurred by Ai's teasing.

"Ai, you are so mean at times." Aoi scolded. "You're a saint for putting up with him, and Spectre too now. I couldn't do it. Aqua was a total sweetheart during her stay with me."

"Hm, and so Spectre made your lunch today?" Takeru said, finally connecting the conversation back to what had started it.

"Yes. He's a very good cook." Yusaku admitted. He scooped up some of the omelette and swallowed it. "I just wish that it came without all the bells and whistles. Screw me being a saint, I think Ryoken is one for dealing with him. I'm going insane and it hasn't even been a day yet and he's survived ten years of Spectre."

The mention of Ryoken skewered the mood. It had been somewhat playful before, as annoyed as Yusaku was getting regarding Ai's off-colour jokes about his and Spectre's relationship. Which was strictly amiable at best; they were hardly platonic.

"Does Ryoken approve of Spectre's newfound goals?" Flame asked.

"Based on what I've heard, no." Yusaku replied. "He's neutral. Supposedly. But he believes the dead should stay dead."

"But Earth isn't dead." Takeru pointed out. "He was, um, what's the word?"

"Decompiled." Aoi piped up.

"Yeah. That." Takeru said. "Like, he was in Go Onizuka's eye, yeah? That must mean something… something horrible, yeah, but like… it must mean he's alive in one form or another."

"That's what we're hoping for. I won't lie, it'll crush me if we get to the end of all this and we can't bring Earth back. I don't want to see Spectre get his hopes up, only to have them dashed. I think that'd break him." Yusaku mused in an awfully mournful tone. "Like, he's sacrificed ten years of loyalty to the Knights of Hanoi. This is something he wants bad and I don't think he's used to 'wanting' so yeah…"

"What do you mean?" asked Takeru.

"He just gives me weird vibes." Yusaku failed to explain.

"Join the club." Aoi huffed.

"Yeah, it sure is strange how he's latched onto you." Ai agreed. "Calling you "Yusaku-sama" and "sir". Not to mention all the household chores. Like, I think he would feed you until you popped, if you let him! You two even went grocery shopping together this morning. How domestic. I've never seen so much human food brought into the house before. Not even Kusanagi stocks up that much for his hot dog van!"

Flame glanced over his shoulder then tugged on Ai's hand. "We better disappear, Ai. I think lunch break is almost over."

"Yeah, it is almost." Aoi added, checking her tablet's screen.

With that, the two AIs disappeared into their respective Duel Discs and left the teenagers to quickly eat their lunches before break ended. The conversation dwindled after that, but it gave them plenty to think about. Both good and bad. The rest of their school day did pique a little bit of their interests but not overly. After all, their minds were occupied by the fact that their newest, under the table mission had suddenly become a bit more urgent due to Spectre's appearance within it.

Yusaku milled along after school. He did make a brief appearance for club activities with Aoi and Takeru but even duelling for fun with his prop deck made him uncomfortable. Though, his appearances were getting longer and longer thanks to his friends helping him out of his shell a bit more. Even Naoki deserved a little thanks there. But Yusaku did ultimately decide to skip for the last forty-five minutes.

Yusaku toyed with the idea, as he walked back, if he ought to visit Kusanagi but he figured no news meant no news. Kusanagi would have alerted him if he had made some sort of break through in his research or brainstorming. It had been a while since Kusanagi had had them scour the Link Vrains for any hint as to where Go Onizuka might be and if he had any information. Akira, meanwhile, had been doing some ground work in person but he was under some heavy scrutinization from the enemies around him, such as Queen and to a lesser extent, Hayami so him finding information relevant to their uses had also been difficult. Whatever Queen had done with Earth's data was still unknown despite better efforts.

So, Yusaku returned home and when he opened the door, he did not recognise the interior. The exterior was fine. Completely normal. Exactly the way he remembered it but the interior was a completely different story and a great anger began to well up inside of him as he stepped into his new surroundings.

The lounge was gone, replaced by something luxuriant and leather. The red rug was gone, replaced by something sprawling and a jade green. There was a painting on the wall behind the lounge; it was green and blue and abstract but distinctly evocative of nature. The television had been updated to something more recent. The coffee table now had succulents and orchids dotting it. There were also these hideous lamps now planted in the corner with textures designed to mimic tree bark.

And it didn't just stop at the lounge room, Yusaku discovered as he robotically entered his own house, feeling like a stranger inside of it. The kitchen table, scarred and uneven, had been replaced by something admittedly quite beautiful and new. The refrigerator now had a temperature screen and large, stainless-steel doors and there was a new microwave adjacent and a new oven too.

"Spectre!" Yusaku yelled. "SPECTRE!"

Yusaku heard footsteps above him so he made his way to the stairs. Spectre cautiously came down. He smiled awkwardly.

"What the hell have you done to my apartment?!" he yelled.

Spectre stepped down onto the floor. "I felt like I was wasting away in your shoddy surroundings. So, I did some looking and I found a furniture place, so I updated our shared spaces. I didn't touch your room, don't worry. But I think you should invest in a new bed. That one looks slightly small for you, no wonder you don't sleep well. But I promised myself not to touch your personal affects, not that you have many of them."

"Where did you get the money for this?" Yusaku asked.

"My personal bank account, of course. Though, you probably don't want any more information beyond that. Trust me. I might be living here and abiding with your 'team' but I'm still on Hanoi payroll." Spectre explained. "Now, if you don't mind. I was doing some laundry with our new dryer. And let me just say, warm sheets are wonderful. So, let me make your bed and then I'll start dinner. We're having beef curry, remember?"

"Don't touch my stuff." Yusaku snapped. "That should have gone without saying."

"I was bored. I thought I would do some chores. I will admit, I probably should have chosen a different colour for the rug, but it matched the painting, so it was worth it. I apologise, I should have put more thought into what sort of décor you might like. I still have the receipts, if it's that irksome to you, we can have it replaced with something more to your tastes." Spectre rambled.

"You're completely missing the point!" Yusaku yelled.

"I am? In what way?" Spectre asked.

Yusaku's nerves could have jumped out of his skin. "I don't want you here and you keep trampling over everything. Just doing what you want to do. And the smothering! I feel like I can't breathe when your around because you just have to adjust every little thing to your control. You're impossible. I want you gone. Out. Now."

"Yusaku-sama." Spectre murmured and he sounded completely heartbroken.

"Stop calling me that!" Yusaku yelled.

"M-My apologies…" he mumbled. "I was just trying to help."

"I don't need your help. I can take care of myself. I was fine with what I had. I don't want all this stuff! And I don't want all your fancy meal plans and stuff. It's annoying."

"O-Oh. I see. Very well then… I guess I'll leave then." Spectre said.

Tears welled up in Spectre's eyes. His breathing turned erratic and his hands twitched. He swallowed and Yusaku kept himself steeled. Spectre was the one in the wrong, he told himself. He was the one who had gone and upset him. He tried to tell himself that his reaction was proportionate but with Spectre's best attempts at remaining composed, he found himself doubting such things.

Yusaku watched as Spectre backed away from him. He then quickly headed for the door and once it slammed behind him, Yusaku was immediately slammed with guilt. His voice felt raw and heavy in his throat. His ears were ringing. He heard Roboppy's wheels on the floor.

"Yusaku… that was a bit much…" Ai mumbled.

"Where did Spectre go?" she asked.

Yusaku huffed. "Shit. Where did he go?"

Yusaku went to the front door. He was expecting to be able to pick Spectre out in the crowd immediately, but he was wrong. There wasn't even a crowd. The streets were mostly empty in the early evening. And Spectre was gone. Poof. Like he had vanished into thin air. Yusaku stepped out into the streets. He put his hands to his mouth and took a big breath.

"Spectre?" he called. "SPECTRE!"

He waited. He heard his voice echo and though there was no one, he could feel eyes on him. Judging him. He took a shaky breath and called out again. Still, there was no one but the particles of air he had displaced with his yelling.

Yusaku darted down some streets. He strained his eyes against the encroaching darkness amid the orange. He desperately looked around for any sign of Spectre. He tried one or two shops that might have caught Spectre's eye had he gone that way but nothing. Yusaku kept trying though. He couldn't have gone that far in an unfamiliar neighbourhood; especially if he only seemed to know up unto the furniture place nearby.

Yusaku's nerves turned jumpy as he began to worry that something had somehow happened to Spectre in the half an hour that had passed. He took a breath and Ai was being uncooperative. Siding with Spectre, of all people, on this one. Yusaku's eyes watered as he phoned Kusanagi.

"Kusanagi-san?" he began, breathless and desperate.

"Whoa, Yusaku, you okay? You sound like a train-wreck."

"I said some awful things to Spectre, and he ran away. Please, help. I don't know what to do."

"You two have a fight, huh?"

"Yeah, we did."

"Well, Spectre doesn't seem like the kind of guy who would take off forever, you know? So, he's probably closer than you think. Did he take anything with him? His suitcase, wallet, that sort of thing?"

"N-No, I don't think so."

"He'll come back once, he's cooled his head. And once you have, as well. Like, it's weird. You've gone from barely knowing the dude to living with him and what's in between isn't great. I dunno, maybe, like buy him some flowers as an apology. He'd probably like that, right? I mean, it's the least you can do, bud. You did kind of kill his mum that one time."

"Kusanagi-san." Yusaku almost whined. He huffed. "Fine, I'll buy him some flowers and wait for him back at the apartment."

"Atta boy. Anyways, if you need to sweet talk him into forgiving him, tell him I'm super close to a breakthrough regarding Earth. That might give him some more investment to stay."

"Thank you, Kusanagi-san. Tell Jin-kun I said hi. I'm feeling better now. Y-You're probably right."

"Easy. G'night, Yusaku. I hope everything works out with Spectre."

"Thanks. Me too."

Yusaku hung up after that. He took a breath and now that he had phoned Kusanagi, he felt immeasurably calmer. He re-examined the advice that Kusanagi gave him. It made sense that Spectre would, eventually, go back to his apartment since his stuff was there so Yusaku decided to have hope. He started to walk back.

Ai coughed. Yusaku stopped in his tracks and he lifted his wrist.

"Yeah, Ai?" he asked.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" he asked, playful.

"No?" Yusaku replied.

"You said you would buy flowers for your oh so precious Spe-chan who's feelings you hurt." Ai said.

"I did, didn't I?" Yusaku mused. "I didn't mean it."

Ai's eyeball drooped, giving him a frowny-face.

Yusaku huffed. He glanced around and to his luck, he noticed a patch of wildflowers growing at the corner of the alley, in front of some faded graffiti art of a man doing some sweeping. Ai must have noticed the little patch earlier and that's why he decided to prompt Yusaku as he had.

"You want me to give him those flowers? They're weeds though…" Yusaku said.

"I think Spe-chan would appreciate them, nonetheless. Maybe even more so since they weren't brought up by humans." Ai said.

"I think you should stop calling "Spe-chan". It's weird. I don't think he'd like it." Yusaku said but he relented.

He knelt down and plucked the yellow dandelions from where they had been growing. He stroked the petals. They were softer than he thought they would be as they looked up at him with their big, black eye.

"Happy now?" Yusaku said.

"Very." Ai smugly replied.

With the flowers in his hand, Yusaku returned to his apartment. He looked around one last time. As far as he could tell, the door hadn't been opened since he had left it.

"Spectre?" he called out.

He heard a flurry of leaves and soon enough, Spectre reappeared. He dropped down out of the tree which was adjacent to Yusaku's front steps. He straightened his vest and Yusaku stiffened considerably. There was surprisingly little distance between them now.

"Have you been there the whole time?" he asked, slightly panicked.

"Yes." Spectre replied.

"I hate you. I think I actually hate you now. Like, for real. As people." Yusaku said. "I was worried sick about you. I felt awful that I said those things, but I want to change my mind. I rescind the apology I was going to give you. That's just petty, Spectre."

"No, you're right." Spectre said. "I was being a rather rude guest. Redecorating was a bit much, I realise. I'll have everything returned to as it was tomorrow. But, at least let me make dinner for you. It makes me feel useful to you, okay?"

"It's fine. You did a nice thing for me and I freaked out. I'm just… not good with change." Yusaku said.

"That's completely understandable, Yusaku-sama." Spectre said and his eyes widened. His hands covered his mouth. "I know you don't like me calling you that, I apologise. Force of habit; I will do better next time."

"It's fine, Spectre." Yusaku said. "Call me that to your heart's content."

"Truly? Why the change of heart?" Spectre asked.

"It makes you happy and you deserve to be happy, Spectre. Obviously." Yusaku said and his cheeks reddened, he looked away. "I don't know how to say this, but… but, here, these are for you."

Yusaku handed over the dandelions that he had picked. Spectre handled them preciously. He smiled a rather charming smile.

"Thank you, Yusaku-sama. They're lovely." Spectre replied.

"You're welcome. I – I rang Kusanagi-san. It was his idea… an apology gift. I shouldn't have yelled at you." Yusaku said.

"We've both said and done things we shouldn't have, but I would say we're even." Spectre drawled.

"Yeah." Yusaku mumbled. "Even. A fresh slate."

"Now, would you let me back inside? I would like to start dinner, I don't know about you, but I'm famished." Spectre said.

Yusaku's lips twinged, an almost smile. "That'd be nice, Spectre."

Yusaku went up to the door and unlocked it for the umpteenth time today. He wondered if he ought to get another key cut for Spectre but again, he wanted to keep Spectre at arm's length. This wasn't a permanent thing but once he hoped the door to his apartment, it didn't feel like his apartment. It felt like it ought to be their apartment.

Spectre let himself in first and then stood in the doorjamb. "I didn't say this earlier," he began, whilst he fidgeted with the dandelions, "but welcome back, Yusaku-sama."

"Thank you, Spectre, it's good to be home." Yusaku replied and he let an awkward smile flourish on his face longer than he otherwise would have permitted.

"D'aw, I just love a happy ending." Ai mused.

"Oh, shut up." Yusaku huffed.

Spectre bowed to him briefly and then stepped away. He allowed Yusaku to pass and he returned to the kitchen. He fixed the dandelions to his suit jacket and then washed his hands. Yusaku went upstairs and he dumped his bag in his room and was miffed to remember that Spectre had stripped his bed but hadn't put it back together. He was glad that nothing else about his room had changed, but he still disliked the implications that someone had been in there. He put Ai down on his desk. He protested somewhat; preferring to be down stairs with Roboppy but Yusaku shrugged him off.

He was too busy trying to tick off his little jobs he wanted to do before he did some studying. So, Yusaku went to his laundry and found that he had brand new appliances in there as well. The flaunt of opulence made him uncomfortable but as he opened the dryer, he found himself appreciating it, nonetheless. The lingering warmth had simpered down but as Yusaku gathered it in its arms, he found himself hugging onto the linen regardless and burying his head in it. He breathed in the scent of himself and something else. Something floral and vague and comforting in ways that he hadn't been comforted before.

He picked himself up and then carried his sheets back to his bed. He pulled it away from the wall and started on making it. The end result of making his bed was sloppy and the sheets turned crinkled, but it was good enough for him. However, he was curious. So, he slipped away from his room and Ai called out to him, but again, Yusaku ignored him.

Yusaku felt like a thief in his own house, but he was curious. He pushed on the door to his guest room and he marvelled at how different it was. Yesterday, it had been no different to his room. Plain and scrappy with a skinny bed but now, it was rather decadent looking, deserving of the title "master bedroom" rather than "guest bedroom". Spectre had truly made himself at home here, so he crept away.

Yusaku returned to his room and sat down at his desk. He began to get out his homework when Ai sprawled, dramatically, over it. He sighed.

"I'm bored, Yusaku-chan, let me play downstairs." Ai said.

"Ugh, fine." Yusaku replied.

"Also," Ai began, and he perked up and lifted himself off of Yusaku's things, "what were you doing in Spe-chan's room?"

"Nothing." Yusaku grumbled.

"Pervert. I bet you were doing something." Ai teased.

"Shut up, or you'll be decompiled next." Yusaku warned.

"You say that, but I know you love me." Ai said.

"Just shut up and go play games with Roboppy or something." Yusaku complained.

He got up and he took his Duel Disc with him. Ai hid back inside of it and Yusaku went downstairs. His nose crinkled when he smelt the curry paste hitting the pan. The whole downstairs of the apartment smelt wonderful with spices. He set Ai down on the coffee table which was now a lot busier thanks to Spectre's flower arrangements.

Roboppy was summoned back to in front of the television. She scooted around Yusaku's feet and was once again more than content in helping occupy Ai. Yusaku, having dropped Ai off, was ready to go back upstairs to do homework, but Spectre called him to the kitchen.

Yusaku's eyes dropped to his breast and he was oddly flattered that Spectre had taken to inserting the dandelions into his pocket. Spectre smiled.

"Dinner will be half an hour to forty-five minutes away." Spectre informed him. "And I expect you to be all cleaned up for it. Oh, and I made a cake earlier this afternoon so save room for dessert."

"Thanks, I look forward to it." Yusaku replied.

With that, Yusaku was dismissed. The exchange was short and sweet yet left him strangely content. So, he headed back up to his room and got back to work on his history homework. As he worked, his mind wandered off though. He wondered about Spectre's schooling and what he did and didn't know. Yusaku didn't exactly have high hopes regarding that given Spectre's background. It almost made him feel ungrateful. Spectre who missed out on the opportunities presented by the public schooling system were being squandered by people even like Yusaku. So, Yusaku worked a little harder at what was, admittedly, one of his weaker subjects. He simply preferred the logic of science and mathematics over anything which required essays and intertextual thinking substantiated by more than just instinct.

Once Yusaku was satisfied with where he had left the bits and pieces of his homework, he got up and got changed. Normally, he ate in his school clothes, not particularly caring if he was presentable enough, so long as he had something to wear tomorrow which wasn't dirty, but he got the feeling that Spectre disliked such a slovenly attitude, so he resolved to put on casual clothes for something as innocuous as dinner.

He didn't have much to wear. School uniforms were expensive, so he rarely bought new clothes and when he did, he bought hoodies and sweatpants because they were comfortable and warm. When it was hot, he simply did without. But Spectre seemed to have an extremely high standard for what was considered casual wear given his suit jackets and vests. Yusaku almost felt bad that he didn't have anything that could be even loosely considered fancy but in his defence it's not like he ever did or went anywhere exciting.

So, in the end, he chose a pair of skinny jeans which he had worn to hell and back. And on his top half, he chose his Café Nagi advert shirt. He chose it only because it was clean and it was white and white somehow seemed more applicable to neatness than his faded, orange shirt which had a hole at the back of the neck seam. And Yusaku suspected that Spectre would immediately notice such a small thing and either make him change or make him take it off so he could repair it. Either event seemed equally likely in Yusaku's opinion, but he went downstairs regardless.

Spectre wandered out of the kitchen, wearing an apron, "Oh good, I was just about to call for you, sir." he said. "Dinner is ready and thank you for making… some effort towards being table ready."

Yusaku shrugged. "I don't have anything nice."

"Well, it's better than your school uniform, I suppose." Spectre said. "Perhaps tomorrow, we can go clothes shopping. I bet you would look quite nice all dolled up, Yusaku-sama."

"Yeah, no. No, I'm good." Yusaku said as he could not think of a more uncomfortable experience than letting Spectre drag him around some sort of personalised department store, dressing him to him to his own desires rather than Yusaku's.

"Very well then. Some other time, perhaps. Well, feel free to seat yourself. I'll go and plate up." Spectre replied.

"Sounds good." Yusaku mumbled.

Yusaku sat down at the table. Spectre flitted back to his beloved pots and pans in the nook that was the kitchen. Yusaku studied the wood of the table and it looked like a rather aged table, it was quite handsome. He didn't want to admit it, but Spectre had a good eye for this sort of thing. But, at the same time, it was so different to what he was used to that it made him feel like he was at a restaurant. A thought which intensified as Spectre brought over his plate.

He placed it delicately on the table and Yusaku flashed him a curt but appreciative smile. Spectre returned it swiftly before sitting opposite Yusaku. Yusaku looked up from his bowl, almost hesitantly as he was nearly addicted to watching it sit and steam and smell so fragrant and appetising, and he exchanged a proper courtesy with Spectre. Mumbled, but appreciatively.

The curry was rich in colour. It contained handsome, generous chunks of meat and vegetables in it. Yusaku stared it down with a watering mouth. It was far more appealing looking than the instant stuff that he would normally microwave, and he felt his stomach swell in appreciation for Spectre's cooking. He breathed deeply so he could savour the different smells in the air; the sizzling beef and the marinade it was so deeply entrenched with. It was all very spectacular, or at least that was how Yusaku and his watering mouth felt.

And aside from fill his belly, it did something else for Yusaku. It was uncomfortable to admit it, but it soothed him. It made him think that Spectre truly was headstrong regarding the fresh slate and that things were okay between them. Better than okay even. It was a nice feeling but Yusaku wasn't exactly a feelings person.

His hands were quick to pick up his utensils and he ate hungrily. Spectre was amused by how eager Yusaku was to ingest his food. He wanted to ask him to savour it, but he could tell that Yusaku showed his appreciation by being so quick. After all, he ate Kusanagi's hot dogs rather slowly compared to how he was shovelling the rice and sauce into his mouth.

Yusaku was quick to clean his plate with all but his tongue. He scraped his spoon against the edges, determined to get every last grain of rice and lick of sauce. There wasn't even a discarded piece of onion or capsicum in his bowl either. He had eaten everything and it honestly flattered Spectre.

"Will you still be hungry for dessert later?" Spectre asked, still finishing his own bowl of curry.

"I don't normally eat sweets…" Yusaku mumbled.

"That's quite alright, perhaps you could have it for morning or afternoon tea tomorrow, then." Spectre replied.

"But I'd love to have some." Yusaku replied.

Spectre blinked. "Oh. Well, thank you. I worked hard on it. It's nothing special though, just a sponge cake."

"Sponge cake?" Yusaku echoed and he could remember Aoi or someone telling him – or more accurately, lamenting to him – about sponge cakes. "Aren't they, like, difficult to make or something?"

"Hm, perhaps to a novice…" Spectre mused. He finished his own bowl. "Would you like to clean up, or shall I?"

"I will. It's only fair; you made dinner, so I should do the plates and stuff." Yusaku said.

"If you insist, Yusaku-sama." replied Spectre.

"Thanks." Yusaku said as he reached across the table for Spectre's bowl. "I enjoyed dinner."

Spectre smiled brightly. "It's my pleasure, truly."

Yusaku left the table and he filled the sink with hot water. He was half surprised that Spectre hadn't purchased a dish washer on his behalf, but maybe it was evidence of his thoughtfulness. After all, they had had a row the night before regarding who did what after dinner chore.

Spectre half-watched as Yusaku did the dishes. He was diligent in his chore and that made him rather fun to watch. However, Spectre's attention was occasionally piqued by whatever it was the Ignis and cleaner robot were up to. He found it rather novel that the two had quite an on-going relationship with each other. Talking with one another, joking and being jovial, and even playing games together. He hadn't thought that the cleaner robot would be a capable friend to an Ignis, but she was.

Spectre had even asked Roboppy about that earlier and he learned many things. He learned that Ai had promised her some honestly intriguing things. According to her, Ai had promised to make her smarter and doing so, he had made a suitable companion for himself. Their companionship was bizarre, Spectre noted. Most of it seemed platonic as Roboppy lovingly refereed to him as "Big Bro" but it seemed their relationship delved into the romantic as their closeness was also tinged with the expectation of being mutually exclusive in a few different ways. And apparently, or so Spectre had inferred, it was also a carnal relationship once in a while as Ai was fond of some rather vigorous massages done in increasingly unusual ways.

His conversation with the little cleaner robot had been quite novel but it had also given him an unexpected insight into the Ignis. He had been told that they were violent and blood-thirsty and whilst he had received data which supported that, he had also learned of their sweeter or more palpable sides. It made him wonder about his Other Self and the personality that a creature modelled after him would have.

Spectre had only heard of his Other Self through rumours and half-conversations. From what he had gathered, the Earth Ignis was a rather kind-hearted individual who was good at understanding human emotion. He was more or less romantically involved with the Water Ignis and had an appreciation for all of nature.

Some of that sounded too good to be true, for Spectre. Part of him very much doubted that his duelling would have produced such a good-souled Ignis but according to what he had heard, which was sparing, he had. He, the lone child of the project, who had enjoyed the suffering and torture. It seemed impossible. Thus, Spectre wanted to confirm such a thing for himself.

Between reconvening with Ryoken on the escape boat and freeing Kyoko from her imprisonment, Spectre had spent his time on the water daydreaming about his Ignis. He wanted to know what sort of curious little creature it had been, even if it was fated to die by his hand even though it had been born in such a way. And when reports of Soulburner and his partnership with the Fire Ignis surfaced, those daydreams and wonderings had flared, and Spectre wanted to know. Why hadn't his Ignis reached out to him?

It was silly. It was glaringly obvious, but Spectre had asked the clumsy question anyway. Of course, his Ignis would not have been inclined to seeking him out. He would have killed it once his tame curiosity had simpered but, as it would turn out, his Ignis had more important business to attend to. And that was to rescue his lover and Spectre could respect that.

And its not like the end result had changed. Spectre may not have killed his Ignis but his Ignis had perished in the warfare regardless.

"Spectre? I finished doing the dishes." Yusaku's voice broke him from his reverie. Spectre blinked. "My stomach's settled too, can we have dessert?"

"Yes, of course, Yusaku-sama." Spectre replied.

He got up from the table and Yusaku sat down again. He leaned over the table, almost childishly, as he watched Spectre bring out the cake from the refrigerator. He placed it on the table and took off the protective lid. The plastic fogged up as he did so and Yusaku lifted himself slightly so that he may peer into the container which possessed high walls and a rather sizeable girth.

The cake itself was gorgeous, in Yusaku's opinion. It's visual and aesthetic quality could easily rival those of the cakes that he sometimes saw on display in different chocolatier and pâtissier shops in malls and whatnot. It was lovingly decorated with strawberries on top and mounds upon mounds of pure white cream. The cake itself was a delicious yellow evocative of sunshine and divided into two layers. Between the layers were yet more fresh strawberries cut into enticing chunks, but it was also slathered with jam and yet more cream.

Really, Yusaku should have viewed such a thing as far too decadent but tonight, he was in the mood to indulge. After going through so many highs and lows and weirder moments in between, clearly, he was hankering for some comfort food. And this cake was clearly exactly what he was not-so-secretly after.

"Like what you see?" Spectre inquired playfully as he placed plates and knives on the table. He then lifted the cake out of its box using handles that were inside of it.

"Yeah." Yusaku replied, a touch awkward.

Spectre placed the cake on a plate. He grabbed a knife and began to prepare it for cutting. He inspected in between the strawberries on top and began to calculate the optimal procedure of removing pieces of it. He glanced at Yusaku.

"How much would you like?" he asked.

"Not too much." Yusaku replied. "Like, a thin slice, I guess."

"Of course, sir." Spectre said and he cut such a slice.

Though, as he placed it lying down on a plate, Yusaku gulped. It seemed Spectre was slightly more generous with him than he had been expecting. He accepted the cake eagerly regardless. And though it was supremely tempting, with the sweet smell it exuded, Yusaku resisted the urge to begin eating without Spectre.

Spectre then proceeded to cut his own piece. For himself, he delegated quite a thick slice. He also made sure to pick up and add any strawberries which had fallen from the cake and add them to his own plate. He didn't even so much as check to see if Yusaku wanted any of the fallen fruits. He then, however, offered the knife – cluttered with cream and crumbs – to Yusaku.

"Would you like to lick it?" he asked.

"It's not a good idea to lick knives." Yusaku replied, seriously, but he gently unlatched Spectre's fingers from the knife's handle.

Yusaku pressed his index and middle fingers against the flat of the knife and then pushed them upwards. His fingers collected all the cake's debris and from there, he sucked his own fingers. Spectre, unwisely, decided to steal a glance as Yusaku did such a thing. The sudden eye contact, whilst Yusaku licked the cream and jam and cake off his fingers, was jarring. He swallowed.

"It's nice." he mumbled, breaking the sudden connection between them both.

"I'm glad." Spectre replied demurely.

He handed Yusaku a fork who pinched it awkwardly as he had sticky fingers. Spectre didn't seem to mind, though he did give Yusaku his fork in a way which avoided any contact between them.

"Thanks for making this." Yusaku said.

"It's my pleasure, baking is a hobby of mine." Spectre replied.

Yusaku gouged out of a chunk from the cake slice. He was not as keen to dig into the cake, as he had been the curry, Spectre noted. However, there was a noticeable excitement in his eyes as he popped the piece in his mouth and chewed thoughtfully.

The cake, Yusaku found, was excruciatingly sweet in its whole. However, that wasn't a bad thing. Or so Yusaku decided as he mulled over the flavours which were brought out to their fullest, in his opinion. The strawberries tasted finely selected and the cream was light. The cake itself was suitably spongy; airy and fluffy.

"Enjoying it?" Spectre asked.

"…Not entirely my thing, I think but it's very good." Yusaku said and he took a breath. "So, baking, huh… Not just a green thumb?"

"More of a side effect, I suppose." Spectre replied in idle chatter. "Strawberries are very easy for beginner gardeners so when I had a whole host of them as a child, I had to do something with them and eating them raw was nice but got repetitive after a while, so I pestered the adults around me into letting me cook. And, well, practice makes perfect. My first few cakes were using the instant packets but that soon bored me. There was no challenge, I suppose. So, I tried making them from scratch and well, that took a bit more finesse."

"So, the lieutenants of the Knights of Hanoi used to babysit you and Ryoken, huh?" Yusaku asked.

"You're asking a lot of questions all of a sudden, Yusaku-sama." Spectre pointed out, almost defensive.

Yusaku shrugged as he licked his lips. "I'm trying to get to know you. I see it as no different, if you were to ask me about my day."

"Well? How did school go for you?" Spectre asked.

"Fine." Yusaku grunted.

"I want specifics, sir. It's only fair. I gave you one snippet of myself, now I want tit for tat." Spectre said.

"I went to club activities for longer than usual and that probably sounds stupid, but I'm kinda proud I was able to." Yusaku replied.

"What club do you belong to?" asked Spectre.

"…Duel Club."

Spectre laughed, "Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously. Me, Aoi, and Takeru as well as Naoki. We all go to Duel Club. I kind of hate it, though. I don't like duelling for fun, not anymore, anyway. It gives me severe anxiety but I'm kind of proud that I can at least try. This time last year, the thought of even trying would have sent me into a panic attack so yeah." Yusaku replied, extremely defensive.

"I see. Well, that does sound like a development one ought to be proud of, sir." Spectre mumbled.

"Did you ever go to school, Spectre? I can easily envision you as part of a gardening or school beautification club." Yusaku asked, desperate to change the flow of conversation.

"No, I didn't, Yusaku-sama." Spectre replied with a stern-lipped mouth. "I'm sure you've noticed, but I don't play well with others."

"I see…" Yusaku mumbled and he continued to pick apart his slice of cake.

After that, the conversation fell to pieces. Both retreated into their heads as they felt something akin to disdain for each other. They were congenial now, but they were still reconciling with one another about they could go through the same traumatic experience and come out with two vastly dissimilar recollections of it. During that Incident, time had stopped for Yusaku and time had begun for Spectre yet, now, it could be argued of the inverse. Time had begun to move once more for Yusaku whereas it was grinding to a stop for Spectre now that they had both grown up a bit more and were now chasing new goals.

"You did the other washing up, I'll do this, if you like." Spectre said once he and Yusaku had concluded eating dessert.

"Sure." Yusaku said and he yawned. "What's the time?"

"It's about eight-thirty, now." Spectre said once he had glanced at his little wristwatch.

"Huh. Feels later." Yusaku mused.

"You normally go to bed at nine, yes?" Spectre murmured.

"Mmhm." Yusaku grunted.

"Should I wish you good night, then?" Spectre asked.

Yusaku blinked and he was made to feel awkward by the question. He scratched behind his head. "I mean, I guess. I don't feel like doing any homework so I might just unwind in my room for a bit…"

"Oh…" Spectre murmured.

"You sound disappointed?" Yusaku pointed out with brows slanted downwards, slightly confused.

"I thought maybe we could watch television together or something. I realise now that's a bit… strange. But, you're free to do as you please." Spectre awkwardly explained with a failing hand gesture.

"It's no skin off my back." Yusaku shrugged. "Your kind of weird, but I wouldn't mind catching the nine-thirty news, for once…"

"That sounds nice, Yusaku-sama." Spectre smiled briefly. "I'm going to do these last few dishes then. You can get changed, if you like."

"Sure." Yusaku replied.

Simultaneously, both left the table. Yusaku yawned as he slowly ascended up the staircase. He was a responsible young man, or so he liked to think as he stringently obeyed his own curfew, but he felt a little roused by the thought of disobeying his own rules. So, he got up and got into his navy blue, cottony pyjamas whilst Spectre stayed downstairs and did the last of the dishes.

Yusaku came back and he commandeered the television from Ai and Roboppy. Roboppy was unperturbed by it but Ai was a little miffed. Nonetheless, he was happy to watch some mindless J-Dramas with Yusaku until the news reel played. Roboppy, in the meantime, scuttled around the apartment's floor, chasing dust bunnies. And soon enough, Spectre joined them as well. He perched himself close, but not too close, to Yusaku who had his legs cooped up underneath him.

It was a scene Yusaku was familiar with but only in theory or in fiction. That was the scene of spending time with someone but indirectly so, with the television to direct them and pets – or, in their case Ai and Roboppy – nearby to provide alternative entertainment as they rowed. It was nice. Yusaku didn't know why but it was nice. Vaguely comforting.

Soon, the final scene of the J-Drama rolled and Yusaku perked up. Spectre stole a glance at him, and he frowned. The news reel began with a blue display and then the headlining stories played. Yusaku had heard bits and pieces about them throughout his day from different people but it was nice to get the fuller story. Not that the news anchor provided many of them with lip service longer than a minute and a half. Nothing too interesting or unusual had happened. The Prime Minister was expecting some foreign guests; an idol group had done photograph signings today; a super moon was expected at about two in the morning; and that was about it.

It was far too fluffy, and therefore underwhelming, for Yusaku who promptly turned off the television once it was done. Though, he had to admit, he far preferred the pixel quality of this television to the one that Spectre had replaced. Though, he was not currently in the business of saying that aloud.

"I'm gonna call it in now. I've got a half day at school tomorrow." he said whilst stretching.

"Does that mean you'll be taking lunch, or will you be eating it here?" Spectre asked.

"Dunno. Whatever's easiest." Yusaku replied.

"I'll make you another lunchbox, then. That way if you're hungry at school, you don't have to resort to buying anything." Spectre said.

"Thanks, Spectre." Yusaku replied and he got up. "Well, g'night, see you in the morning and feel free to sleep in, if you like. There's really no rush."

"I'll think about it. Habits are hard to break, is all." Spectre said. "But, good night, Yusaku-sama, I hope you rest well."

"Yeah, sweet dreams, Spectre." Yusaku smiled.

"Night, night, Spe-chan!" Ai cooed.

Yusaku grimaced and Spectre cringed confusedly.

"Ai, I told you not to call him that." Yusaku scolded. "You can have a timeout for that."

"It was just, unexpected, is all. I don't see any offence in being that familiar, I suppose." Spectre diplomatically replied.

"Thanks for being a good sport, Spectre." Yusaku said.

"I suppose that's one way of putting it, but so long as it doesn't happen too frequently, I can put up with it." Spectre said.

"Duly noted… Spe-chan." Ai teased. "I legit can't wait 'til we get Earth back. It's gonna be so fun."

"I agree." Spectre murmured.

"Well, here's to hoping such a thing is soon. I should have said this earlier, Spectre, but when you disappeared on me, I rang Kusanagi-san and he mentioned that he thinks he's close to a breakthrough. I don't know what that means, but it sounds promising." Yusaku rambled.

Spectre's eyes lit up, "Yes, it does sound promising." He agreed brightly. "Let's hope for good news come tomorrow then."

"Absolutely." Yusaku replied.

With that, Yusaku felt that he could pardon himself from the room, so he did so. Spectre reached for his novel again and Ai settled on the coffee table. It was strangely peaceful in the living room now.

Yusaku turned his lights off his bedroom and closed the door. He crawled into bed and he found himself staring at his ceiling. That was his ritual. Staring until he got lost in the spirals and illusions of the dark or until he collapsed on his side, begging for his eyes to remain closed until his brain could simply shut off, however long that would take. And not for the first time, Yusaku found his mind racing with millions of thoughts to keep him awake and not a single one was a lullaby or story to entertain him.

Though, for the first time, he found himself contemplating Spectre and everything that came with him as a topic of conversation for himself. Well, that wasn't entirely true. Yusaku had spent plenty of sleepless nights contemplating his fellow victims of the Lost Incident but having since learned of Spectre's rather atypical existence, some of his speculation had been drastically changed but even now, as he clung to his sheets poring over those six months and Spectre in conjunction to him, he instead found himself far too closely examining the events of today.

Everything from the unfortunate events which had taken place in the morning and the unfortunate evenings which had taken place in the evening. However, the burdens of embarrassment and guilt were strangely relieved or balanced out by the other activities of the day. From the harmless bickering over grocery baskets to eating meals together. And with the curry and cake, and even the poached eggs, all in Yusaku's belly, he came to the realisation that most of his reservations regarding Spectre had been resolved. It seemed the way to Yusaku's heart was a combination of his stomach and his mind.

It was rather sweet and all through Yusaku's thoughts on his memories of today, it was all permeated by Spectre's voice addressing him in his chosen, and rather peculiarly respectful, way. It helped that Yusaku had begun to consider Spectre as having a rather handsome voice. It was gravelly, yet the way he spoke was quite lyrical or artistic. He had the voice of someone who sounded like they would excel at literature. And when he spoke to Yusaku, as of late anyway, he spoke with a great and genuine affection. It made Yusaku feel important and it was mired in something else, he realised as he contemplated Spectre's complexities as a person on his pillow.

Not only did it make Yusaku feel important, there were underlying emotions it elicited as well. Nameless emotions which were fickle and finicky but mostly felt good. And Yusaku's eyes snapped open as he found himself treading in territories that he was only somewhat familiar with. He was slowly – no, rapidly – becoming Spectre's object of affections and admirations and Yusaku was enjoying it. Rationally, he knew that he was likely a proxy for all the care and smothering that Spectre used to relay onto Ryoken, but Spectre was slightly more flexible than that as he was quick to take on Yusaku's quirks.

And one such quirk, Yusaku realised, was that his initial resistance to being called "sir" and "-sama" and then changing his mind on it, was due to those aforementioned nameless, underlying emotions in the reaction. It swirled around inside of him and now, Yusaku had identified such things and such things could be succinctly as arousal. That funny feeling so deep inside which was ticklish and wet and felt both good and bad was arousal and Yusaku was completely uncertain as to how to process that.

So, instead, he chose to fixate on something else. The guilt of having argued with Spectre in the evening and how that had resulted in a fight and all that had come with it. To even just contemplating how unexpectedly close that they had become since their duel. It was all enough to at least get his mind, eager to keep him awake, to gravitate onto less bizarre subjects.

Eventually, like he did every night, Yusaku drifted to sleep quite some time after he had put himself to bed. And just like some nights – but not every night – Yusaku struggled in his dreams. Most of the time, when he slept, he slept dreamlessly. Just blackness. Tonight, however was not one of those blissful nights when he woke up and suddenly, it was morning and not night.

"You lose."

The two, seemingly simple words echoed in his mind and were more than enough to rip Yusaku from his subconsciousness. He screamed. And the whole apartment suddenly turned terse. The air became hostile: oppressive and heavy despite being just the night air, cooled with darkness.

Yusaku cowered underneath his sheets. His cheeks and ears burned. His mind raced with thoughts and his chest was barely taking in breaths. All whilst he dragged his knees closer into himself, beneath his chin as he clung tightly to his sheets in desperation.

He heard a knock at the door and then a voice: "Yusaku-sama, are you alright?"

Yusaku shook. His hands trembled and heart pounded. He swallowed and his head reeled when he heard Spectre knock again and Ai howl for Roboppy. He felt entrenched in guilt and fear and the desire to be anywhere than his bed. His mouth dried, but he found his voice regardless. Scratchy and raw with tears in his eyes.

"Go away, Spectre! …And tell Ai to shut up." he barked at his door.

Spectre shifted. The floorboards creaked beneath him as his weight went from one foot to the other.

"I will go and tell Ai that your fine, but I will be back." Spectre decided to say.

He left Yusaku alone, but the tight feeling in his chest didn't. Yusaku listened to the murmur of footsteps as they descended down the stairs. He heard voices. Ai didn't really seem like he was calming down and was rejecting Spectre's words, even though he was acting on Yusaku's behalf. After that, Yusaku expected that Spectre would wander back up the stairs, but instead, he heard Spectre continue to drift through the apartment and the sound of the cupboard doors clacking together. He wondered what Spectre was doing but the mystery, as bare as it was, was half solved when Yusaku heard the taps running.

Soon enough, Spectre returned to the top of the stair case and took a stand outside Yusaku's bedroom door. He cleared his throat.

"Sir?" he began. "I've made chamomile tea, if you are interested. May I come in?"

Yusaku unwillingly dragged himself to his feet. He wanted badly to tell Spectre to get lost again but that would be rude. He had made tea after all. So, cautiously, Yusaku's hands curled around his doorknob and he opened it just a crack. His eyes fell to Spectre's midsection where he was holding up two mugs of tea, wafting with a floral scented steam. Yusaku's mouth felt dry but the drinks didn't smell appetising.

"Fine." he grunted.

Yusaku allowed Spectre inside and a twitch ran through Spectre's long, bony fingers. He hovered, like an uninvited ghost, in Yusaku's den.

"I'm sorry for coming in here earlier without your permission." Spectre began.

"It's not problem. I liked the stuff you used on my sheets. They were getting pretty rancid anyway…" Yusaku mumbled.

"I take it you don't want any lights on?" asked Spectre.

Yusaku shook his head.

"Here." Spectre said, and he gave Yusaku the navy-blue mug.

"Thanks, I guess." Yusaku murmured.

"Can we sit down?" Spectre asked.

Yusaku sighed. He stumbled back and sat himself on his bed. Spectre perched himself beside him. It felt awkward to be at the edge together. Yusaku stared into his mug and his nose wrinkled at the smell. He really wasn't a tea drinker but when he glanced at Spectre, Spectre was drinking from his white mug so Yusaku decided to give it a shot. If only to be polite.

The tea tasted awful to him. It was floral and tasted a bit like dirt to him. Yusaku wondered why Spectre had chosen chamomile tea. All it did for him was wet his mouth and he would have preferred water to fill such a role for him.

"Am I right in presuming you had a nightmare about the Incident?" Spectre asked, softly and there was a peculiarly guilty look in his eyes.

"Yeah." Yusaku grunted.

"I'm sorry." Spectre replied. "I hope it wasn't brought on by any of my actions today. Or my cooking."

"It wasn't. It really wasn't. It wasn't even a bad one, to be honest. In the past few months actually, the nightmares have been lessening. This was the first in a while, it surprised me because I had my guard down." Yusaku mumbled.

"That's awful." Spectre commented. He sounded affable and it nearly tip-toed into insincerity.

Yusaku took a breath. His hands felt warm, wrapped around the mug that he didn't want to drink from. The room was quiet and dark. The only light sources spilled in from outside; from street lamps and from the mood. Yusaku's gaze drifted beside him, to Spectre who looked so unreadable draped in shadows, but his hair had turned a bright, fae-like silver. His profile sharpened and he seemed like someone completely different.

"Is this sort thing something that happens to you a lot?" Yusaku dared to ask.

"Do you mean nightmares or helping comfort someone after them?" Spectre dared to inquire for clarification.

Yusaku's lips twitched. "Both."

"Yes. To both." Spectre replied.

Yusaku was quiet as he processed that. He lifted his legs up and he pushed himself against the wall. Spectre decided to copy. Both youths kept their gaze straight ahead.

"You have nightmares about the Incident?" Yusaku finally decided to ask, deciding to pick apart Spectre and his perceptions of him first rather than dealing with the one, true connecting piece between them.

"Not directly. About the aftermath. Hospitals… I can't stand them. Doctors too, but nurses are worse." Spectre confessed.

Spectre cast a sideways glance at Yusaku. Yusaku seemed like he was developing a new sense of fondness or respect for him. And Spectre couldn't permit that. Not at all. So, he continued.

"I recall when we were rescued, I believe I was the first to wake up from the stupor and they asked me for my details. The following day, the orphanage matron arrived, and I'll never forget how disgustingly relieved she looked when she asked how I felt, and I replied: "I feel bad." I'm certain she thought I was finally 'normal' or something and I'll always revel in what happened next when I replied it was because the hospital was worse than the utter wonderland, I had discovered in that white room with the VR headset."

And just like the orphanage matron from his story, Yusaku conveyed a similar, dashed expression. He harrumphed. Of course, that was the full of Spectre's feelings.

"You didn't deserve that." Yusaku said. "You were just a kid. I'm sure you were a spectacularly cruel kid, but a kid just the same."

"Thank you, Yusaku-sama. I appreciate the sentiment." Spectre replied.

Yusaku sighed and he drank some more of the tea that he hated. "What flavour is this again?" he asked.

"Chamomile."

"I don't like it."

"It's good for you. Helps you sleep."

Yusaku drank some more and Spectre made an amused noise. He rolled his eyes.

"If you don't like it, you don't have to drink it." Spectre told him.

"It's good for me though." Yusaku countered. And the brief flash of bravado or joking inside of him whittled as he asked: "…Did you ever make chamomile tea for Ryoken?"

"Plenty of times. He's a night owl." Spectre replied.

"And I take it he's the one who has the nightmares about the Incident?" asked Yusaku.

"Yes, but also the aftermath… I don't know if it's my place to tell you, but I feel the specifics can go unsaid…" Spectre said.

"That's fair." Yusaku replied.

The specifics really could go unsaid. So, Yusaku tipped his mug up high and drank the last of the tea. Spectre thought him ridiculous for it, but he appreciated it, nonetheless. So, he took another meagre sip of his own tea.

"Of the things I neglected to buy today – yesterday? – it was a proper tea set for you." Spectre said.

"I'm sure you'll get a chance to buy one for me soon enough." Yusaku shrugged. "But I really do prefer coffee."

"I know. I'll make you some in the morning." Spectre replied.

"Is your mug empty?" Yusaku asked and he pointed at it.

Spectre tilted it around and some tea dribbled around in the base of it. He sighed and relented. He drank the last little bit of it.

"Now it is." he replied.

Yusaku took the mug from him and clambered to his feet. The bed creaked underneath him.

"I think we should get you a new bed as well. Did I mention that earlier? I can't recall…" Spectre murmured.

Yusaku placed the mugs on his desk. "I'm feeling better, Spectre."

"That's good." Spectre replied, his voice soft. "Are you sure you don't want a hug or something?"

"A hug?" Yusaku echoed, incredulous, with a twitching eyebrow.

"Yes, Yusaku-sama, a hug. You know, its when two people put their arms around each other and embrace. It is a method of showing affection and sharing warmth. It is considered a comforting and grounding technique. Surely that rings a bell, sir?"

"I know what a hug is, Spectre." Yusaku replied, half offended.

"But, do you want one or not?" Spectre asked.

Of the people that Yusaku knew, Spectre was not a person whom he expected would want to touch people. Especially other humans given his grand distaste for them in general. He also would have thought that he, personally, would rank quite low on the list of people that Spectre would be willing to touch. And especially so affectionately.

"Why?" Yusaku replied.

"It would be good for you. Human touch is essential in development. Not just throughout infancy, but throughout all of human life. One important human need, that often goes unmet, is the need to be touched and to touch others. The amount of attention a baby receives from its mother can drastically alter its course through life. I mean, just compare us for instance. I'm sure someone like you, when you cried, your mother or father would immediately rush to your aide. As compared to me, who experienced no such pleasure. Anyways, I just thought… perhaps you would benefit from it." Spectre rambled; his voice an acrylic mix of loathing and pragmatism and something else as well. A genuine hope to, perhaps, find that critical connection he still yearned for, so long after his birth.

Yusaku sighed. "Fine. You made a good argument."

He sat back on his bed and scooted against the wall. It was awkward – it was extremely awful, too – but he let Spectre latch onto him. Their limbs felt too long, and the bed felt too small. The sheets crinkled beneath them as their knees bumped up against one another, as Spectre's arms reached across Yusaku's back and pulled him closer. Yusaku's face, his cheeks, far too close to Spectre's breast than he would have liked. He could feel Spectre's warm, chamomile breath on his ears. Yusaku blushed. He liked it more than he would have liked as the cotton of his pyjamas met the silk of Spectre's.

His own breathing steadied. He had felt fine for a while now, in the drifting blackness of his room which was cool, but he felt a lot better now. His eyes were heavy as he pointedly looked away from Spectre who held him tightly but with a strange distance. Like he was trying to remind Yusaku that there was nothing necessarily personal or affectionate about what they were doing. That it was just the world's worst hug.

It was difficult for Yusaku to decide if it would be more or less awkward if they both kept quiet, listening to each other's breaths and heartbeats but there was only one way to know. He didn't like the quiet. It was too embarrassing, but he didn't know if it would be worse if he tried to make some sort of piddling conversation.

"You mentioned before," he began with a tongue which was clotted with social ineptitude, "that hugging, and that sort of thing can drastically alter someone's personality."

"Yes?" Spectre said, realising this was just some sort of segue to what Yusaku really wanted to know, wanted to ask.

"Do you ever wonder about your parents?" Yusaku asked.

"Every time I look into the mirror." Spectre replied. "You?"

"…Same." Yusaku mumbled.

"My mother was, without a shadow of a doubt, was an awful person." Spectre said, bluntly, hatefully. "There are more humane ways of getting rid of unwanted children. She was so close to the orphanage, and yet she still chose to leave me with that tree."

"Y-Yeah." Yusaku agreed, voice cracking.

"I don't even think about my father. He could be worse than that heinous woman, for all I know. Yet, I dedicate more of my time to thinking of them anyway." Spectre added.

"You probably think I'm stupid for this," Yusaku mumbled, "but I like to think my parents were the perfect sort of ideal. A nice mum and a nice father with desk jobs who loved me a lot…"

"I don't think you're a stupid at all, Yusaku-sama. I think that's a lovely thought." Spectre replied.

He glanced at Yusaku and met his eyes. In the darkness, the dish soap green had been dyed to something more of a jewel-tone, like jade. Spectre coughed and he decided that enough was enough. He let Yusaku wriggle away from him, but Yusaku didn't even so much as twitch as Spectre's arms fell away from him.

Yusaku yawned. "I'm tired and I want to fall asleep but…"

"I could hypnotise you, if you like." Spectre said.

"Oh yeah. I forgot that you could do that. It's creepy, by the way." Yusaku said.

"Thank you." Spectre smiled with a hint of pride.

"Could you… Could you try something else first?" Yusaku hesitated to ask.

"What would you like?" Spectre drawled curiously.

"Do you think you could try to hypnotise me into remembering something – anything – about my parents. Sorry. That's dumb. I just feel…"

"Lonely?" Spectre suggested.

"I miss my mother, okay…" Yusaku mumbled, eyebrows knitting together as an embarrassing sort of feeling swam in his chest.

"There's no shame in that. I miss my real mother every day." Spectre replied.

"Stars, you're weird." Yusaku grumbled.

Spectre snapped his fingers though. The noise resounded through the dark and through Yusaku's mind. It caught him off guard and it was like a tuning fork had suddenly hit him. His eyes fell shut and there was silence.

"I want the chocolate cake, Mummy." he said in a tiny voice, a forced falsetto like it was imitating a child, a five-year-old.

Spectre blinked. He hadn't expected Yusaku to be so compliant to his hypnosis. He thought someone as strong-willed and sceptical as he would be more resistant but then again, Spectre always had excelled at that particular hobby of his. He had quite the knack for it.

"I know it's Daddy's birthday, but I want the chocolate cake. C'mon, chocolate is way better than vanilla."

Spectre quietened himself. He had a chortle in his lips. He could only imagine the other half of the conversation that Yusaku was reliving currently. At least it was a pleasant one.

"Okay, promise? For my birthday, I'll get a chocolate cake."

Yusaku grinned. And Spectre was dazzled by how earnest and honest it was. It was completely innocent, untainted by emotions that Yusaku had learned to repress or feel embarrassed for. Spectre felt as though he were undeserving of such an expression. But then again, he was intruding on the scene – on the memory – that Yusaku was experiencing. It was, Spectre suspected, a gift for his mother.

"Thank you, Mummy, I love you."

Spectre snapped his fingers. He saw no use in letting the rewind peter on any further. Or maybe it was because he was just jealous. Either way, Yusaku's eyes snapped wide open and he looked shaken by the experience.

"It worked." he commented.

"It did." murmured Spectre. "How was it?"

"I – I only remember the bloody cake display. The stupid chocolate cake I was raving about. I don't even like sweets." Yusaku's voice was frayed, growly and angry at himself.

"Surely something is better than nothing? And honestly, I would contest that. You seemed rather happy to indulge yourself earlier with my sponge cake." Spectre countered.

Yusaku prickled. He pouted, looking away from Spectre in petulance. "I just didn't want to be rude."

"But I'll remember that." Spectre told him.

"Remember what?" Yusaku raised his voice.

"That you like chocolate better than vanilla. I know, once we finish off the sponge cake, my next project can be a black forest cake." Spectre replied.

"Why a black forest cake?" Yusaku asked.

"Because I don't like plain chocolate. I like a little bit of fruit in my cakes to offset everything else, as indulgent as it might be. Why, do you not like cherries or something?" Spectre explained.

"No, no, a black forest cake sounds nice." Yusaku mumbled and a faint smile crossed his lips.

Spectre yawned. "Well, it's getting late. I can put you to sleep if you like."

"Y-Yeah, that'd be nice." Yusaku mumbled.

Spectre snapped his fingers and almost immediately, Yusaku began to respond to the hypnotic suggestion. His head tilted towards Spectre but Yusaku resisted. Spectre knew, however, if he got up, Yusaku would succumb so he began to get off the bed. But Yusaku grabbed his wrist. His fingers, pianist fingers, wound around his wrist in a tight coil. He swallowed and forced himself to look up at Spectre who was confused.

"Stay." he mumbled with a dreamy look in his eyes.

His voice was raw. Scratchy and stained by the overwhelming desire to sleep soundly and deeply. But it was honest. Spectre was surprised by that. He knew that Yusaku liked to do things in threes. He had been told by Yusaku to "get lost" twice now but, in this dazed state, he had rejected his habit of doing things by three; something that he had absorbed by Ryoken of all people and that endeared him to Spectre.

He sighed. If there was one trait more ingrained in him than love for his tree mother or disgust for humanity, it was his subservience.

"You better remember that told me to stay in the morning, Yusaku-sama." Spectre told him.

Spectre moved aside and Yusaku collapsed beside him. Spectre reached down and pulled a sheet over them both. He was, incredibly, tempted to slip out of the bed since Yusaku was so thoroughly asleep underneath his hypnotic suggestion and he didn't want to cause Yusaku any further distress. However, with his head just missing hitting the pillow, his hair cascading over his face as she slept so blithely, Spectre found himself willing to submit to the instruction that he had been given.

Yusaku slept perfectly. He hadn't slept that well in years, if ever. When he woke, he was almost saddened. He moved, slightly, and groaned. He was heavy. He was extraordinarily warm too so his mind, clotted with some of the best sleep that he had ever had, still managed to put two and two together. He concluded that Spectre must have dug into his linen cupboard and given him an extra blanket or three. Then, he moved his leg slightly and he brushed up against something. Something not overly soft; something that felt like a calf muscle.

Spectre hadn't given him a blanket. Spectre had given himself to Yusaku. And the realisation was more than enough to cause Yusaku to tumble out of bed.

"Ouch…" he nattered to himself as the sheets trailed between where he had landed the bed.

Spectre yawned and awoke. He propped himself up and gazed out over the edge of the bed. Yusaku glared at him and was met with a rather clement expression.

"Something the matter, sir?" he asked.

"What the hell?" Yusaku sounded alarmed and confused.

"You don't recall?" Spectre snickered.

Yusaku's brows knitted together. He fumed.

"Oh? You do recall?" Spectre replied, snarky.

"I think that was largely unethical of you." Yusaku told him.

"You're lecturing the wrong person. You asked something of me, who was I to deny you?" Spectre asked.

"But thank you." Yusaku said, he folded his arms. "It was nice. The sleep, I mean. Not anything else."

"Thank you, now, can I interest you in some coffee?" Spectre asked as he swung his legs out from under the covers.

"That'd be nice, thank you." Yusaku replied, then, in a small voice, he added: "And can you put some cinnamon in it? I kind of liked the cinnamon tea from yesterday morning."

"It would be my pleasure, sir." Spectre said.

He offered his hand to Yusaku who gingerly took it. Spectre helped pull him to his feet and Yusaku stood awkwardly whilst Spectre left his room. The room felt colder now that Spectre had left. Even when Yusaku was dumbly sitting on the floor, it was strangely warm but now that he was gone, all warmth in the room was gone with him. Yusaku huffed. He thought that ghosts – that spectres – were supposed to bring cold spots with them. That's what Takeru had tried to convince him, anyway.

Yusaku got up. He wondered if he should have breakfast in his pyjamas or in his school uniform. He, personally, didn't care but he had a feeling that Spectre would be all prettied up for the day by the time that he finally carted himself down the stairs and seated himself at the dining room kitchen. Yusaku sighed. A little over two days ago, this wasn't an issue and now he was upset with himself for making it an issue. He decided to get changed into his school uniform after all that.

So, he tied his tie as he headed down the stairs. He smelt the fragrance of coffee and breakfast. Judging by the smell, eggs and bacon. He almost found himself smiling. For a longer time that Yusaku would like to admit, he had always daydreamed – fantasied – of these sorts of idyllic mornings. Mornings where he could wake up to the smell of someone else cooking him food; ideally, a loved one and though it was Spectre in reality, Yusaku found himself willing to extend that soft spot in his psyche to him. Whether or not he was a loved one, could absolutely be debated but he was a special person to Yusaku by virtue of being like him, a member of the Lost Incident victims.

"Good morning, the coffee is nearly ready. Now, I'm debating with myself. Have you ever tried maple bacon, Yusaku-sama? I bought some maple syrup yesterday, do you remember? So, I suppose, I'm antsy to use it, is all." Spectre crooned out.

"No. I've never had maple bacon." Yusaku replied.

"Then, I suppose I ought to make some then." Spectre said.

Yusaku sighed when he noticed – remembered – that Ai was on the coffee table so rather than join Spectre in the kitchen, he dawdled in the living room. He sat on the lounge and Ai scrambled closer to him. He was more than concerned and it was a shame such a serious and genuine emotion looked so ridiculous on Ai's face.

"Are you okay, Yusaku-chan?" he asked. His hands fumbled towards Yusaku. "You had a nightmare again, last night, didn't you?"

"Yeah. But I'm fine now, Ai." Yusaku replied. His voice was soft, but thankful. He glanced towards Spectre. Spectre didn't notice but Ai did.

"You… are?" Ai mumbled.

Yusaku swallowed. "Yeah, I am."

"Is it because of…?" Ai longingly looked over his shoulder as he faltered with his words.

"Yeah." Yusaku replied and he petted the top of Ai's head. "But I'm glad you were concerned as well."

"I said some nasty things to Spe-chan this morning." Ai confessed.

"You did?" Yusaku unthinkingly glanced back to Spectre who was giving them privacy by ignoring them.

Ai nodded. "I did. I wanted to be the one to comfort Yusaku-chan."

"Oh, Ai…" Yusaku mumbled, he was touched.

"I know I give you a hard time but, like, when it comes down to the chips, I care about you heaps. You're my best friend, Yusaku, is it so bad that I want to be there for you?" Ai murmured.

A smile twinged on Yusaku's lips. He took a breath. "I consider you my closest companion, Ai, but it's fine. I was just… rattled. Honestly, I didn't want anyone to do anything for my last night but thank you for your concern."

"Oh, I knew you had lovey-dovey emotions in you somewhere! C'mon! Say it! I'm your best friend!" Ai cheered.

"Fine." Yusaku huffed. "You're my best friend, Ai."

Ai made a strangled noise, unable to contain his glee, and he launched himself from Yusaku's Duel Disc. Ai wrapped his arms around Yusaku's face, as far as he could. Yusaku frowned beneath him as he splayed out across his face and nuzzled against his nose. Ai was very soft, but it was weirdly unpleasant as he was also kind of gummy or rubbery. Still, Yusaku ran a finger down Ai's spine even though the overt affection was something which made his blood curdle.

Spectre laughed as he brought a mug into the room. He chose a coaster and set it down.

"Your coffee is ready, sir, and remind me to fetch the mugs we used last night from your room later, if you like. That way, I can wash them with the breakfast load." Spectre said.

"Thanks, Spectre, that's fine though…" Yusaku mumbled and he pinched the back of Ai's neck, pulling him off his face by his scruff. "Uh, when's breakfast ready, anyway?"

"Not too long, a few minutes or so." Spectre replied.

"I'll set the table if you like." Yusaku suggested as he put Ai down and got up.

"That would be appreciated, thank you, sir."

A shiver went down Yusaku's spine. He knew why thanks to those awful early night musings, but he chose to feel it was because he liked to be helpful to Spectre and he liked being appreciated for being helpful. He took a quick swig of his coffee, so lovingly set and brewed by Spectre, and then slotted out from in front of the lounge. He took another few sips and he savoured the cinnamon after taste; just like he had asked of Spectre so early in the morning which felt like another lifetime now in the true, sunlit morning.

He placed his coffee down and got out some utensils and plates for Spectre. As he did so, handing the plates to Spectre so he could serve up some eggs, bacon, and toast, Yusaku wondered if Spectre was jealous. He had the aura of someone who was the jealous type, he was certainly quite envious, but Yusaku wasn't so certain. After all, even faintly recalling how Spectre had so lovingly declared the beauty of the Extra Link and his revelation regarding its aesthetics thanks to Playmaker and Revolver's duel on the Tower of Hanoi, was more than enough to harrow Yusaku. However, Spectre had broken it off with his prior "master" and was now far too affably serving him so that didn't exactly substantiate Yusaku's suspicion of Spectre being the jealous type. But still, he wondered if, perhaps, Spectre was subduing some sort of jealousy right now thanks to his and Ai's public displays of affections. Yusaku wasn't so bold to ask though.

Yusaku sat down at the table once he finished setting it. He had another taste of his coffee and it warmed him dearly. It was the perfect flavour, to him anyway. Bitter but not too bitter, a hint of sweetness, and so undeniably warm.

Spectre drifted over and set down some food in front of Yusaku and then opposite to him. He sat down and smiled. Once he was satisfied, he looked up and they both mumbled thanks for the meal unto each other.

Yusaku was cautious as he ate his maple bacon. He thought he wouldn't like it, but Spectre seemed to have some sort of trick which made him want to try new things, even the ones he didn't like. And finish them too, just like with that blasted chamomile tea. Besides, as it would turn out, Yusaku realised as he swallowed, he could eat maple bacon just fine. Even if it was sticky and sweet and he was of the mindset that meat was better off savoury.

"What're you going to do today, Spectre?" Yusaku asked before tearing into his slice of toast.

"Hm, I'm not sure. I'm satisfied with my purchases for now, if that's what you mean." Spectre replied.

And before the conversation could progress, the phone rang. Yusaku swallowed, achy and nervous.

"I'll get it." he said.

"Very well then."

Yusaku permitted himself to leave the table. He walked over to the nook he kept the home phone on, and he picked it up. He pressed play and the conversation began. He heard shallow, desperate breaths and then a greeting.

"Hey, Yusaku, it's me."

"Kusanagi-san, hello, what's going on?" Yusaku asked, stupefied.

"Yahtzee." he said.

"Y-Yahtzee?" Yusaku echoed, confused.

"I did it. I finally got some legit intel on Earth and we can go as soon as you like. Or, well, as soon Spectre would like. Hang on, is he with you?"

"Yeah?"

"Put me on speaker."

Yusaku clicked the appropriate button and then recoiled. Through his apartment, through crackles and static, Kusanagi's voice boomed: "Spectre! We found Earth!"

Spectre's eyes widened. He set down his knife and fork and shakily rose to his feet. He joined Yusaku, crowded around the corner of the bench. He held onto the scratched, marble top and into the phone, he spoke uncertainly.

"Y-You have?" he asked, so meagre of voice.

"I have." Kusanagi said. "Yusaku, go to school today. I don't want to encourage you to skip school."

"I know, I know, we've had this conversation a million times." Yusaku complained.

"So, go to school, then grab Aoi and Takeru as soon as the bell rings and haul ass to the Stardust Road. I'm setting up there today."

"Got it." Yusaku replied.

"And what about me… Kusanagi-san?" Spectre worriedly piped up.

"Oh, uh, right… come with the others, I guess. Just get yourself psyched, I guess. I want to one-shot this mission. None of the fluffing around we had to suffer through to get Jin back." Kusanagi replied.

"Will Jin be joining us?" Yusaku asked. "And what about Miyu? I think it would be good if we can have as many Ignis as possible on deck for this sort of thing. I'm sure even Windy and Lightning would be thrilled to see Earth's return."

"Miyu… should be good to go. I mean, she's back at school now, right? I think I remember hearing someone tell me that. Tell Aoi to tell Miyu to get her all girls' school skirt to the hot dog truck. And if she can't, have Aoi borrow Aqua. Er, well, Windy's Origin is still out of commission. And Jin… Jin's still not good with the new VR headset yet but his master duels are improving. He's trumped me a few times. I don't want him going into the Vrains just yet, but he'll be around, if he's up to it. We'll see how he's feeling." Kusanagi rambled.

"That sounds good. We'll see you soon then." Yusaku replied.

With that, the line went silent. Yusaku glanced at Spectre and took a double take. He was vibrating, trembling, and there were hot tears lining up along his pale teal eyes. Yusaku swallowed. He didn't realise that Spectre would be so moved by the news.

"We're… We're going to rescue him." Spectre mumbled; it was all he could manage to muster in his fugue state of gratefulness and disbelief.

"Yeah, we're going to save Earth." Yusaku confirmed with something of a grin in his voice.

"Yay! Yay! We're gonna save Earth!" Ai cheered but somehow his joy didn't match the mood, but his glee was savoured, nonetheless.

Spectre took a breath. "I need to sit down. I'm – I'm just overwhelmed." he said.

"Let's finish our breakfast then, we've got all the morning and most the afternoon to work this out. School doesn't knock off 'til two and it'll takes us a good hour or so to organise us." Yusaku replied. "We're not exactly the most streamlined machine, Team Playmaker. Kusanagi-san is something of a cat herder nowadays, to be honest."

With that, Yusaku and Spectre returned to their places at the dining room table. It was odd had they had fallen to a natural pattern in such little time. Yusaku always sat with his back to the rest of the room and Spectre in front of them. They ate more of their cooling breakfast; drank more of their chosen morning beverages.

"I'm going to spend my morning redesigning my Link Vrains avatar." Spectre announced. "I'll take a leaf out of Aoi's book, I suppose. She became Blue Maiden once she consecrated her place in your team, correct?"

"Yeah, she did." Yusaku said. He picked at his egg and glanced at Spectre. "Are you going to change your name as well? Because I was Unknown before I was Playmaker. And, well, Aoi's gone through three names as well. I – I don't even know your real name."

"Spectre will always be fine for me, thank you." Spectre replied.

"I was kind of asking if you had, like, a name the orphanage gave you." Yusaku reiterated.

Spectre gave him a sharp look. "And why would you want to know something like that?"

"Dunno." Yusaku shrugged.

"I have and always will be a spectre, I'm afraid. I apologise, if this tarnishes your curiosity but I want to keep some things about me private." Spectre replied.

"Fair enough. Well, I look forward to seeing what you create for yourself. I bet you would look good in green." Yusaku said.

"Thank you." A subtle smile crossed Spectre's face during his reply.

Soon after, breakfast concluded. Spectre collected the used utensils and dishes whilst Yusaku went upstairs to grab his back. When he came back for Ai, Spectre had already readied his next lunch.

"Here you go, Yusaku-sama. Enjoy last night's leftovers, don't forget to warm them up." he said.

"Easy, thank you, Spectre." Yusaku replied.

"Have a nice day." Spectre bade him.

"You too, I'll see you at Café Nagi." Yusaku replied.

"Bye, bye, Spe-chan." Ai added.

"Yes, goodbye, Ai." Spectre tersely replied to the Ignis who had popped out of Yusaku's Duel Disc.

Yusaku held on a little tighter to his lunch. "Thanks again, Spectre, see you later."

With that, Yusaku was satisfied. Ai chortled as he was taken away and shot a sharp look from Yusaku who was uncertain of what amusement Ai had found now. He realised that mightn't have been the most graceful goodbye, but it wasn't exactly brimming with hilarity. But Ai had an off-coloured sense of humour, so he decided that reading into such a thing was a waste of time.

Yusaku later arrived at his school promptly. Takeru and Aoi were once again waiting at the wings to pounce on him and walk him in through the gates. With the exciting news that Kusanagi had given he and Ai, they were both more than eager to keep passing it along. Aoi, Takeru, and Flame were all suitably excited to learn of the news and almost immediately geared into mission mode. Takeru attempted to convince the group that they should disregard Kusanagi and just skip school so they could use all their day time hours in pursuit of Earth, but Flame scolded him until he was on the straight and narrow.

Still, it was a weird sort of morning because of that. They had P.E first up since the school in its ever-lasting wisdom had decided that as it was a Saturday morning, the students would work better exhausted so that gave them little time to think up strategies. Save for Yusaku who had a permission note due to health reasons but even then, he didn't want to rouse suspicions by writing out deck strategies instead of the notes on the human body he had been assigned.

After that, they had geography and whilst most the students had spent all their nervous energy playing soccer, Yusaku, Aoi, and Takeru continued to generate nerves. They were growing antsier by the minute and no amount of soccer or topographical maps were going to quell that. Rescuing Earth had been a big-ticket priority since the news broke of his decompiling and now that Jin was safe and sane again, it was time for them to set their sights on SOL Technologies.

Once geography concluded, science began and as did the count down to the end of classes. After science was the lunch period and students were permitted to stay behind to attend club activities or they were free to leave school. Ideally, the school wanted the students to return to their homes without dawdling but that didn't always happen. But most students would at least pretend that was what their goal was.

"Should we have lunch here or at Café Nagi?" Aoi asked, once the teacher dismissed himself and left the students to their own devices.

"I want to eat here." Yusaku replied.

"D'aw, lemme guess, Spectre made you another lunch?" Takeru asked, teasing.

Yusaku frowned, but blushed. "For your information, he did. It's just leftovers from last night."

"No need to get defensive. It's cute." Takeru said.

"Honestly, I would be checking future meals for poison, surely he's lulling you into a false sense of security." Aoi said.

"I think we should believe in Spectre when he claims that he has had a change of heart." Flame piped up.

Takeru furtively glanced around and sighed. The coast was clear, so Flame and Ai were free to contribute to the conversation so long as they were both discrete about it.

"I think so too," Ai began, "but just remember, Earth learned his stalking tendencies from someone…"

"I'm going to go and warm up my curry." Yusaku said. "What are you two doing for lunch?"

"I'm gonna wait out for hot dogs, to be honest." Takeru replied.

"I've got a lunch box as well today, actually so I guess we'll wait." Aoi said then sighed. "Also, my comments were… mean, I will admit. I think we should see the best in Spectre as well, but I have valid complaints, in my opinion."

"That's fair." Yusaku said.

He got up after that and chuffed off so he could go and borrow a microwave in the cafeteria. Takeru and Aoi remained behind, chatting idly. It felt weird, even though it was a weekly occurrence, to have so much time ahead of them thanks to the half day being cut short at lunch time. Though, perhaps it just felt weirder than usual because of the fact they had a mission this afternoon.

Yusaku soon returned and sat down with them. Almost immediately, Takeru and Aoi grew curious of his plain lunch but excited by its contents. They peered over his shoulders and he huffed. They studied his curry.

"That looks… really nice." Aoi admitted. "Like, even yesterday, your lunch looked super good. Akira is a doting older brother, but Spectre takes the cake."

"And speaking of cake…" Ai prompted.

"Spectre bakes as well. And it's nice…" Yusaku mumbled.

"Can I try some? Please? I'm starving, I should have brought lunch." Takeru begged.

Yusaku groaned. "Fine."

He pushed his lunchbox closer to Takeru and he took his chopsticks. Takeru pinched a few bites of rice and meat and sauce. His eyes lit up and Aoi marvelled at his expression. Takeru then forcefully gave Yusaku his chopsticks back.

"Take it from me now or you won't have lunch at all." Takeru said.

"M-May I try some as well, Yusaku?" Aoi asked, stammering.

"Fine." Yusaku grunted and he handed over his chopsticks to Aoi.

"You're a good friend, Yusaku-chan." Ai teased.

"Shut up." grumbled Yusaku.

Aoi, in the meantime, at some of his lunch. She was a little more graceful about it, compared to Takeru but her movements came from a place of suspicion regarding Spectre. However, once it hit her tongue, Aoi was enamoured with the flavour of it. It was still a little cold from being improperly heated up, but it was still spicy with a strong finish. She couldn't believe it.

"Huh." she mumbled as she gave back Yusaku his lunch and chopsticks. "Who would have thought that Spectre's redeeming quality was his ability to cook?"

"I know, right?" Yusaku agreed.

"Whatever. Just hurry up already. I'm hungry and I want to go to Café Nagi and then I wanna kick ass." Takeru complained.

"Take your time, Yusaku. Miyu texted earlier, it's gonna take her half an hour or so to even get to the precinct from her school, I don't think we're in any rush to get the crew together." Aoi said.

"Cool." Yusaku replied as he ate more of his lunch.

It felt impractical to delay getting to Café Nagi as quick as they could but Kusanagi was something of a mother hen. He was not going to let his team of teenagers break into SOL Tech on an empty stomach so really, there was no difference to if they ate now or later because the bottom line was, they would be eating anyway. Still, Yusaku enjoyed his lunch of leftover curry more than a hypothetical hot dog. And that something that he didn't think was possible as he did like his fast food.

Eventually, the trio and their Ignises, were able to leave the school. Teachers eyed them warily but they all feigned promises of splitting off from one another as soon as possible, even though it was likely more than obvious that they were all headed to the beach. On the way, Miyu gave them live updates of where she was as well as the occasional photo of a cat or flower that she saw. She was currently on a bus and the bus had been running late.

When Yusaku, Takeru, and Aoi arrived, they were greeted to a rather unusual scene. Kusanagi had a fold-out table set up for them, not unusual but this one was new so he could accommodate everyone. Seated at said table was Jin and Spectre. Spectre was sipping some sort of coffee whilst Jin had water and was talking to him rather animatedly.

Jin paused when he saw the others arrive. "Hi, guys!" he yelled out exuberantly.

"Hey, Jin!" Takeru replied, just as loud.

Spectre groaned whilst the others groaned. Kusanagi let himself out of his truck and he had a notepad in his hand.

"What can I get everyone?" he asked.

"I've already had lunch." Yusaku said and a twinge of a smile appeared on Spectre's lips.

"I've had lunch as well." Aoi said.

"I'll have two chilli dogs, thanks, sir." Takeru beamed.

"Note." Kusanagi said and he wrote down what Takeru said. His eyes then flicked to Aoi. "And how long away is Miyu? Does she want anything?"

"Miyu's already had lunch, she says." Aoi said.

"What about drinks for everyone?" Kusanagi said.

"Coffee, please." Yusaku immediately piped up.

"'M fine." Jin mumbled.

"I'm also well." Spectre added.

"I want lemonade, thanks." Aoi said.

"Oh, oh, me too." Takeru said.

Kusanagi beamed as he finished writing up the orders. "Easy."

He then excused himself and a funny mood fell over those seated. They all glanced around at one another. The conversation that Jin had been projecting onto Spectre had come to a grinding halt and until Miyu arrived, there was no point in discussing what had brought them all here in the first place.

"So, um, what were you two talking about before we arrived?" Yusaku awkwardly asked because he decided that no one could deal with the silence as it was oddly intense.

"I've named my avatar for the Link Vrains." Jin chirruped.

"I could care less, is all." Spectre replied as he took a sip of coffee.

"Still, that's very exciting, Jin." Aoi said, huffy.

"Yeah, it is, what'd you decide on?" Takeru asked.

"Starman." Jin replied. "Except, Shoichi-nii-san doesn't like it because I'll always be his little baby brother to him, so he suggested Star Child, but I like my version better."

"Star Child. Catchy. I like it." Takeru said.

"Pfft. I should've known you'd side with Nii-san." pouted Jin.

"And, uh, how is Lightning adjusting to life with humans?" Aoi asked.

Jin shrugged and he held up his wrist. With a grandiose sigh, Lightning pulled himself from the digital depths of his Duel Disc. He looked as unimpressed as a sopping wet cat.

"I'm nothing more than glorified pet." Lightning complained.

"Aw, but it's kinda fun, don't you think, dear Leader?" Ai cooed from across the table, clambering from Yusaku's Duel Disc.

Lightning returned to hiding in Jin's Duel Disc thereafter. Ai made a noise which was essentially a click of his non-existent tongue and went back to hiding as well. Whilst that happened, Spectre stared directly into the centre of the table, Yusaku noticed. And he figured that Spectre was no doubt internally fuming with envy, but it was going to make good motivation for him throughout the ordeal that they were on the cusp of prepping for.

"Guess who?" a feminine voice murmured, surprising everyone.

Aoi especially as she now had to two, ivory-white hands clasped across her face. She huffed, "Miyu?"

"Yep!" she merrily replied and yanked on Aoi's hair playfully.

"Ow!" Aoi groaned.

Miyu giggled as she down. She slotted herself between Takeru and Aoi so now there were more people on the right side of the table than the left, but that was likely a good thing. It felt more private if they had more backs to the open than to the hot dog truck.

"So, what have I missed?" she asked.

"Eh, not much." Yusaku replied.

In his chair, he twisted around. He was about to tell Kusanagi that Miyu was here, but he was already two steps ahead of them. He was finally bringing out the food and drinks that they had orders. And then some, too. He gave everyone some sort of refreshment, even if they hadn't asked for it and it wasn't met with too much disagreement.

After that, he sat himself down next to Jin. So now, there was only one seat remaining and it was the empty one next to Spectre.

"Okay, normally, we wouldn't do this out in the open but, we're a big team and HQ is now too small but I'm too broke to upgrade." Kusanagi began.

"Here, here." Takeru playfully agreed and lifted his drink to demonstrate.

"So, I think we're going to have to cut out and leave only our heaviest hitters. This is for Earth, so I feel that Playmaker and Spectre should lead the charge with Soulburner and Blue Maiden as support." Kusanagi said.

"Aww, but I wanted to go on my first big mission. You promised. Aqua and I're rarin' to go, pal." Miyu complained.

"Then again, Takeru, would you be willing to sit this one out?" Kusanagi asked.

"What, why?" he exclaimed.

"This is a stealth mission." Kusanagi said.

"It is?" Yusaku asked. "I was curious as to the specifics but neglected to ask."

"Earth isn't technically in the SOL Data Bank. That's why I couldn't find any leads. Queen's gone a bit old school with keeping him on lock." Kusanagi began.

Yusaku's focus switched from Kusanagi, who was speaking, to Spectre. Spectre was composed but that rather roughhewn look had returned to his eyes. He was getting agitated; righteously, so in Yusaku's opinion. It was admirable; honourable.

"According to Zaizen," Kusanagi continued and Aoi flashed a weak smile, "Earth's data was transformed into a chip which was then transferred to Onizuka's literal brain, as an implant. It has since been removed and the chip itself was stripped. Hence, how we were able to recover the original Crystal Heart card. When that happened, the chip became kind of useless, kind of not. So, Queen recovered Earth's data and removed the chip from Onizuka. The chip was then given a new host inside a USB."

"So, this is going to be a real-world mission? Nuh-uh, I change my mind. I didn't sign up to that." Miyu rambled.

"I didn't either, actually…" Takeru mumbled.

"Well, it is but it isn't." Kusanagi countered.

Spectre raised a brow. "This is going around in circles, sir, if you don't mind me saying."

"Well, Queen's gotta plug in the Earth USB at some point and according to my intel, she intends to do so this afternoon and at that moment, Earth will briefly be logged into the SOL Tech Data Bank in his entirety and if we time it right, we'll be able to take the data and reconfigure him from this side of the city."

"I see." Spectre said.

"I realise Ignis are a little more complicated than cards, but I've already made all the necessary upgrades to my card scanner to permit an Ignis, hopefully, to reconfigure through it." Kusanagi said.

"But you couldn't have done it without Lightning." Jin piped up, kind of sing-song.

"Yes, it's thanks to Lightning's… innovations." Kusanagi admitted.

"Well, isn't that lovely?" Spectre muttered.

"But that still leaves the issue of who the optimal team combination is." Yusaku pointed out.

"Yes, I want to be here when Earth revives. I don't want to send Aoi or Miyu home, only to bring them back here if this is the epicentre of the revival." Aqua piped up.

She lifted herself from Miyu's Duel Disc. Her eyes glittered and she kept her hand on her breast. She was all but sobbing, and Spectre was unable to look at her as she pleaded with this motley crew of humans.

"I know, Aqua… but the fact is, I've only got two stalls to safely hide you guys when you're in the Vrains. A maximum of two people in each, really. And even then… it'd be a tight squeeze." Kusanagi said.

"Then obviously, Miyu and I should be a team. I don't think that should be an issue… right, Miyu?" Aoi said but proceeded to blush regardless.

"Exactly. And I'm plen'ny stealthy, unlike this lug." Miyu said and she pointed at Takeru.

"What do you mean? You're just as bad as me." Takeru countered.

"I stole your housekeys." Miyu smiled.

"Wait, what?" Kusanagi said.

Takeru patted himself down and as he did so in his panic, Miyu brandished some keys. They were hanging off a silver ring and one of the tags hanging off the ring, to decorate it, depicted an idyllic fishing spot which said: "Come Visit Soon". Takeru gawked at it and quickly snatched it off Miyu.

"I can't believe you did that." he said.

Miyu laughed.

"Okay, so I think Raindrop can take Soulburner's place on the team since one has proven to have a more applicable skill set than the other." Kusanagi said, chewing on the notion. Kusanagi then turned his head to Spectre and Yusaku whilst Takeru fumed, pouting to Jin's amusement. "Are you two right sharing a stall? I know the girls are…"

"Yusaku-sama practically fell asleep in my arms last night, I see no issue." Spectre replied.

And with just that, the whole table managed to fall silent and with wide eyes. The whole table sans Yusaku who found himself shrinking in and shutting his eyes tightly. Anything to avoid being seen, as irrational a response a it was. His cheeks burned pink and Spectre took a calm sip of his coffee.

"Okay, even I didn't even know that." Ai piped up.

"That is not what happened." Yusaku embarrassedly argued.

"This is… a circle of no judgement, Yusaku." Kusanagi told him.

"Oh, my goodness, shut up." Yusaku snapped.

"…That didn't actually answer Kusanagi's question…" Takeru mumbled.

Yusaku looked as though he wanted to bang his head on the table. "Fine." he groaned. "But on one condition, Spectre, you have to shut the hell up."

"Fair." Spectre replied.

"Never a dull moment with you lot, huh?" Miyu teased.

"I know, it certainly makes me miss having Spectre around." Ryoken piped up.

And that made everyone jump out of their skins. Especially as he circled the table and wound up deciding to stand behind Yusaku and Spectre. His hands, hovering, and then deciding to place one on each shoulder belonging to the youths. He smiled cattishly.

"I'm almost offended there isn't a chair out for me." Ryoken said.

"What do you want?" Yusaku asked.

"I wanted to buy a hot dog, actually. I didn't realise Team Playmaker was having a social meeting. Out in the open; bold, I like it." he replied, far too conversational for anyone's liking.

Spectre prickled. "I hope you've been eating well." he said.

"I can't say I have been." Ryoken confessed. "You've spoiled me too much, Spectre. You know me, I burn water."

Spectre folded his arms in front of him and made a pointed effort to look anywhere but close to Ryoken. Difficult given that he was right beside him, planted between himself and Yusaku. All whilst drumming his fingers on Spectre's shoulder.

"Stop harassing him, Ryoken." Yusaku huffed. "Our alliance ended ages ago."

"I'm closing up shop for the night, Ryoken, fuck off." Kusanagi said.

"Nii-san said a bad word." Jin chimed in.

Miyu laughed. "C'mon, he's just here to shit stir."

"Aw man, now Miyu's said a bad word. Everyone's gonna have to wash their mouths out with soap now." Jin scolded.

"No one cares Jin. We're all a decent age here, more or less." Takeru scolded.

"Honestly? Let Ryoken shit stir, it's somehow less uncomfortable than the whole revelation that Spectre and Yusaku are sleeping together." Miyu said.

"We're not sleeping together!" Yusaku snapped.

"Ah, his honeymoon phase has returned I see." Ryoken began and he sagely nodded.

"Please don't share anything too embarrassing. Anything you've got on me, I've got on you as well, remember." Spectre interjected.

"I remember when Spectre was six years old," Ryoken playfully began, "and he first came home with us, he would crawl into my bed all the time because he was lonely. And it was adorable."

"Shut up." Spectre said. "At least I never blew up a microwave because I thought I could make s'mores that way."

"Touché." Ryoken replied.

"No, that's fair. I've done that as well." Takeru said.

"See… this would be cute if we didn't have bigger things on our plate here. Ryoken, if I make you your usual, will you stop annoying everyone?" Kusanagi asked.

"Yes." he replied.

"Fabulous. Well, everyone take five, guys." Kusanagi said and he got up.

He returned to his truck and Ryoken trailed after him. Spectre relaxed significantly once Ryoken was gone. But too much had been said and now the wrong idea was spreading.

"You alright… Spectre?" Yusaku asked quietly.

"I'm fine. I just want Earth back and then I'll be out of your hair." Spectre said.

Yusaku was strangely saddened. That's right. He did want Spectre gone but now the idea of Spectre being gone made him feel awful. It was a tight, twisty feeling in his chest. He very much disliked it. It was amazing how such a change could occur in such a short span of time and that dizzied Yusaku. He took a breath.

"We'll get Earth back. Don't you worry." Yusaku told him.

"Yep, Lightning and Nii-san're the dream team! You should have seen them working to modify the card scanner; it was great!" Jin piped up. "And you guys're so cool, you'll kick Queen's butt!"

"If it's Queen we face at all… What if we encounter Onizuka in there?" Aoi mentioned.

"If I encounter that man, I will punish him severely for what he did to my Other Self, mark my words." Spectre said.

"And I don't doubt that." Aoi replied, stiffening.

Ryoken soon returned and he passed by with his hot dog. "Anyways, I'm glad you're expanding yourself, Spectre. It's nice seeing all of you get along like this. Seriously."

"I'm glad." Spectre replied, tight-lipped.

"I hope you can get along with us as well, Ryoken." Yusaku piped up.

"I know. We'll see. Well, I won't wish you good luck but, if all goes to hell in a hand basket, like I predict it will, I hope you all stay safe." Ryoken said.

"Thank you, now would you please excuse us and promise me you will make yourself a proper lunch tomorrow. I know I will be ensuring Yusaku-sama eats well tonight." Spectre said and, with shaking hands, he reached out and held onto Yusaku's arm. "And it'll be quite the party. Myself, him, Ai, Earth, and Roboppy, the cleaner robot. It will be lovely. I'm going to have a ball."

Ryoken smiled. "I'm glad to hear it, Spectre. Well, see you all later, I hope and not at the hospital."

"Bye, bye." Miyu and Jin both chorused towards him.

Ryoken raised his hot dog in thanks and he escorted himself back up towards the path which would lead him to his place.

Kusanagi flopped over the bench of his workspace. "Alright you kids, who wants to break into a multi-billion-dollar company's data bank and steal their most precious asset?"

"I do!" Jin shouted.

"I know, Jin. Alright, everybody hustle up. We're gonna save Earth." Kusanagi declared with a twinkle in his eyes.

Spectre got up and he smiled. "Thank you for doing this."

"C'mon," Yusaku said and he playfully punched Spectre's shoulder, "we'll do it together."

"D'aw, that's cute. Aoi, why aren't we that cute?" Miyu murmured.

"Because you would punch me for real, that's why." Aoi pouted.

"…True. I just don't know my own strength." Miyu shrugged.

"Yes, yes, c'mon, Takeru, Jin, help me pack up the table and bring it back into the truck." Kusanagi said before disappearing behind the awnings that he was folding up.

Spectre, upon hearing that, immediately cleared the table of drinks and food trays. As he did that, Jin and Takeru got to their feet. Jin started to stack chairs and Takeru folded the table. The door to the truck flung open and Kusanagi headed out. He helped Jin load the chairs inside whilst Yusaku helped Takeru load the table. After that, everyone clambered into the truck and it very quickly became quite cramped.

Takeru, Jin, and Kusanagi all took a spot on the stools. Miyu and Aoi then locked themselves into one stall – the one which Takeru usually used – and, naturally, Yusaku and Spectre holed up in the other. Standing upright, there was plenty of space for one person. However, seating two was a touch more difficult. Aoi and Miyu chose to resolve this by simply cuddling up to one another, not caring for how limbs entangled and honestly not minding the warmth that they shared between each other.

Yusaku and Spectre however were oddly defensive as they pushed and shoved each other. Spectre was completely at peace with the idea of being as close as possible. He wouldn't mention it to Yusaku, but he and Ryoken would often shack up like this on missions in Ryoken's office. It wasn't anything to him. And honestly, sharing far too much personal space shouldn't be an issue. Really, they had had practice with it through this morning but then again, Spectre had truly done a number on Yusaku using his hypnosis.

Their final compromise was nearly tops and tails. Yusaku had one leg over Spectre and Spectre was the other way. It was like an X-shaped criss-cross. Yusaku glared at Spectre whilst Spectre merely simpered.

Kusanagi knocked on their door. "You two good?" he asked.

"Yeah, we're fine." Yusaku replied.

"Did you two hear that? Aoi, Miyu?" Kusanagi continued.

"Yeah!" the girls chorused back.

"Then let's get cooking, my good lookings!" Kusanagi yelled.

Jin and Takeru whooped and hollered in agreement. A smile pricked at Yusaku's lips. Spectre returned it with a beam as his heart began to swell. He was so close to sealing that hole in his heart for good. He was elastic and thus, their mouths parted, and they found their voice and their courage whilst staring into one another's eyes, encouraging in the dimness of the closet.

"Into the Vrains!"

Four voices were heard chorusing the little phrase and light swelled from their Duel Discs. And thus, they were swallowed by the blue light of swelling data, entrapping them in overlapping orbs which would keep them safe from outside interference whilst their minds were brought into the realm of the Link Vrains. It was a bright and exciting sequence, and yet it lulled them into a daze not unlike sleep. Their bodies turned loose but their minds were freed.

Playmaker and Blue Maiden landed safely first. They had arrived on the outskirts of the inner sanctum of the Link Vrains. It would be something of a journey to get to the Data Bank from their current point on the rock outskirts, but Kusanagi would likely warp them closer but given their figure in the public consciousness, it was not a good idea to allow them to spawn too close to the mainstream starting points within the game. As Playmaker and Blue Maiden had "arrived" first, they were concerned that the other two had taken longer. But, with just a mere glance around and it was Miyu's avatar who materialised next. Blue Maiden beamed when she saw her companion.

Miyu had taken upon the identity of "Raindrop" for her forays into the Link Vrains.

Raindrop was a persona stylised from how she saw superheroines. Raindrop wasn't built for practicality or function compared to the "battle" modes of Playmaker and Blue Maiden, but rather aesthetic, similar to Soulburner. Raindrop had gone through previous designs, originally Miyu had chosen an obnoxious pink colour palette but Aoi and Aqua had convinced Miyu to become part of a matching set with them. So, the pink had been subbed out to blue and a more mermaid-like appearance had become Raindrop's motif.

Thus, Raindrop had resulted in becoming a rather calypso-like character in the crew. She donned pigtails of turquoise with an eccentric headpiece of teal which spouted from her left pigtail like a geyser. She wore odd socks, one which went all the way up to the thigh and the other barely past her calf, which were patterned loud and bright, just like she was. She wore a halter top and shorts; the top padded out with ribbed fabric like scales. It was a rather bizarre look, more suited to the average duellist in the VR but Miyu was more than the average duellist. She was a member of the Lost Incident, she was partnered to an Ignis, and she was part of Playmaker's Faction.

Raindrop collided into Blue Maiden. Hugging her with a great, tight squeeze and howling with laughter. Playmaker scowled.

"We're not here to play, Raindrop." he scolded her.

"I know, I know, I'm just excited. I can contain myself though." Raindrop assured him as her arms dropped from around Blue Maiden.

"Where's Spectre?" Blue Maiden asked.

"Good… question?" Playmaker replied and he looked around.

Finally, Spectre phased through from the other side, from real life and he looked very different.

Now, that might be an odd announcement. Physically speaking, Yusaku was very different to Playmaker; Aoi was very different to Blue Maiden; and Miyu was very different from Raindrop. However, Spectre had never truly taken much liberty with his physical appearance. It didn't really change from the real world and from the virtual world. Spectre was Spectre. However, this had changed and rather drastically.

"You look… good." Playmaker complimented him and he licked his lips.

"Thank you." Spectre said as he eyed over the appearances of Blue Maiden and Raindrop. "I'm glad that there's no uniform, amongst you lot. I'm sick of feeling as though I'm part of a set, instead I want to be an individual."

"That's a good mindset to have, I think." Playmaker replied, encouraging him as he came closer towards them on the stony platform they were upon.

Spectre had had a complete change of heart if his complete change of wardrobe was an indication. Not only had he altered his garb, he had altered his physical appearance as well, albeit not drastically. His hair remained silver but now, it was worn in tresses down to his waist but was shorn on the left of his head. His eye colour had inverted as well with the pale blue rimming his pupils and the darker hue, the teal, taking up the most of his iris.

As for his clothing, he had forsaken the white uniform of the Hanoi and no longer, did he wear a dress jacket. Instead, he was draped in an emerald green cloak embedded with weeping, purple flowers at its flowing base. Beneath it, he wore almost royal vestments. He wore a white sash with feathers edged brown and a bolo tie of orange, a cord delicately done up around his neck. All in all, he looked as though he belonged in the depths of some fantasia.

He rustled as he walked. He stood next to Playmaker who stole studious glances at him. His eyes catching on the floral motif so very heavily embedded in Spectre's updated, virtual persona. He found it breath taking, but he was uncertain – he wanted to be uncertain – as to why. The purple flowers were so strangely depressed yet so regal: a flower of eternity.

Raindrop blinked owlishly as she also sized up Spectre. "Wisteria…" she mumbled.

"As lovely as the cape is, it's a bit impractical." Playmaker pointed out.

"Very well then." Spectre sighed and he snapped his fingers.

In a flourish of glorious burst of purple petals, his cloak disappeared. He shrugged off the imaginary weight lifted but the reveal of his sleeves beneath it were no less flamboyant as they were shimmering with an orange vine motif. However, without the cloak and its utter decadence in its floral – in its distinctly wisteria-inspired – motif, Spectre was closer to the realm of practicality, akin to the fabric train which composed Raindrop's mermaid tail.

Finally, Kusanagi chimed in over the line, "You four ready to rock'n'roll?" he asked.

"I'd say so." chirruped Raindrop.

"Yeah, we're good." Playmaker agreed.

"A'ight, so I'm going to send you guys a warp closer to where you can enter the Data Bank from. It'll be a walk in the park for you, Playmaker, Blue Maiden, you two've done this before. Be sure to keep your rookies close, I guess. But be warned, they've definitely upgraded since then."

"Thank you, Kusanagi." Blue Maiden replied. "I'll do my best to look out for Raindrop, don't you worry."

Raindrop giggled and she clutched onto Blue Maiden's left hand, fingers intertwining. "I feel safer already." she flirted.

Blue Maiden blushed.

"I trust your capabilities, Spectre." Playmaker said.

"Thank you, Playmaker-sama." Spectre replied.

Kusanagi huffed and his breath crackled over the line. Everyone recoiled irritably before they were given access to a portal. It opened up before them like a spider's web and within its mirror-like surface, was a glimpse the Vrains' Sewers. And naturally, it was ladies first. Though, if such gesture was meant as chivalrous was debatable, but nonetheless, Blue Maiden and Raindrop were more than content to lead the charge whilst Playmaker and Spectre followed at a polite and respectable distance behind them.

Once they were a fair distance into the sewers, the portal closed behind them with a zip, like old television static. And then, it was gone. As though it had never been at all. From there, Playmaker took the lead role as Kusanagi led them through the maze existed, more or less in secret, beneath the Link Vrains. Here, it was eerie. Red and grey with blue which caught the eye for no more than a second before disappearing. It was inexplicably wet, too. Like the walls oozed slime and moisture despite it being impossible. The whirr of wind was constant whilst data was a constant and haphazard slipstream dividing the canal into three segments.

Raindrop didn't take overly well to these conditions as they ventured further. She nattered quietly about its creepiness to Blue Maiden who shot her sympathetic smiles. Though, even Playmaker had to admit, the sewers were unsettling. After all, it had been here where the Tower of Hanoi had blossomed from. Spectre, however, was quiet. Quieter than he normally was so it roused Playmaker's concerns.

"Everyone okay?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm just being a drama queen." Raindrop piped up. "I just… like the sound of my own voice, I guess. Its too quiet."

"It's okay. This place has some… mixed connotations." Blue Maiden mutedly agreed. "This is where Revolver defeated Ghost Girl, after all..."

"It's where a little more than that happened." Spectre harrumphed.

"That's part of why I asked…" Playmaker murmured.

"The Tower of Hanoi was suicidal, admittedly. I'm glad that you were able to stop it. I'm glad I survived it…" Spectre murmured.

Raindrop gasped. "You were one of the terrorists responsible?" she exclaimed. "I – I'm lucky I wasn't in my coma for that. I could have died."

"I know that feeling, Raindrop… It would have been catastrophic if you had gone through with it…" Blue Maiden agreed, her voice scratchy. By her side, her hand tightened into a fist.

"If you don't forgive me, that is quite fine." Spectre said.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, Spectre, but I do forgive you." Blue Maiden said.

Raindrop blinked. She had been told stories of what had happened during the Tower of Hanoi and everything that had gone wrong with it. Not just from the media perspective, but from Aoi and company's perspectives, as well. Initially, she had no idea that the entire ordeal was even related to the Lost Incident. She also would never have imagined one of the people behind it would be her one of her peers regarding the matter, as well. Or that they would even begin to be amicable with such a person at all. So, suitably, Raindrop was rather shocked by the admission.

However, Raindrop wasn't the only one rather shocked or awed by Blue Maiden's words. Even Playmaker looked rattled by that rather generous revelation. A tremor went throughout his heart and it was a heavy feeling inside of him. He was living with Spectre and was still emotionally holding him accountable for many things, including that amongst other offences. And yet, Blue Maiden was extending compassion unto him regardless. Her heart was rather impressive. So, he was regarding it with inspiration though a sort of inspiration carefully guarded with the contrary. He wanted to hear what Blue Maiden wanted to say and judging by her expression, with brows pointed downwards and a stern mouth, she had plenty to say.

"Even though our first and second encounters were… like that. I do believe that good were brought from them. You demonstrated to me that I was arrogant and through my losses, I was able to win. And I see now, that through Playmaker, you have your redeeming qualities as well. You're considerate and helpful and doting, it's rather sweet, to be honest. Whilst, I think anyone could agree that you went overboard during our duel and what you did during your duel with Playmaker regarding my brother was cruel, but… you have your qualities, regardless. I want to move past that; see the good in you because, well, I believe you when you say you've turned over a new leaf." Blue Maiden said.

A smile graced Spectre's face as he kept walking and kept of an otherwise wooden demeanour. "You truly do have the soul of an angel, don't you, my dear?" he murmured. "I would say that I never asked for your forgiveness, but I would also like to say that I would like to walk a path of atonement. So, I must accept it graciously regardless."

"How tsundere…" Raindrop commented.

And what Raindrop had to say was more than what Playmaker had to say. He had listened well as they ventured through the sewers, along the straight and unbending path. And so, he was still processing it and how it correlated to himself, potentially, and his relationships. Friendships, or camaraderie or whatever it was that he had with these people, seemed too complicated. He liked it better when it was just him and Kusanagi, and potentially Ai too, like the good old days which seemed so long ago and yet, not all that distant at all. It had only been a year and bit, really. If it had just been them three, Playmaker wouldn't feel all these unnecessary feelings which were buzzing around inside his chest and his head and his heart as he ventured forth.

Because there was a very unnecessary feeling burgeoning within himself and it seemed to be sentimentality. It was also possibly jealousy but that was better off left unexamined, even though there was a biting, bile-like taste at the back of his throat as part of him wished that it had been him that Spectre had called him his dear and not Blue Maiden. A strange and stupid thing. Especially since Spectre's designated title for him was alluring "sir" and "-sama" but apparently, Playmaker wanted more now that he had tasted a little bit of it.

But Playmaker couldn't understand why he felt this way to begin with. Really, it should have just been the sentimentality and just that. The liabilities and gladness that came with it, too as he liked the idea of his allies being affable. Blue Maiden and Spectre, included given the bad blood between them.

"Sorry to interrupt," Kusanagi's voice echoed in their heads over the line, "but you guys are one hundred and fifty metres and a right turn away from being directly under the weakest point of the Data Bank's system. I'll open the door for you and once your inside, I'll activate your coats and you'll be invisible so long as you don't touch any of the censors. I've got some Sphere Kuribohs ready; three for each of you, but don't waste 'em. You've still got a long haul ahead of you."

"Thanks, Kusanagi-san." Playmaker said.

With that, any emotional or social exploration that the crew was developing, was cut short. Mouths were kept shut and they took Kusanagi's instructions. When they got to the designated location, they found that their outside communications had turned a touch bleary and Kusanagi's voice feral with how crackly the static had become. Beneath them was everything that SOL Tech had ever said or done, irreplaceable data. Or at least the entry way to such a place existed.

Overhead, another one of Kusanagi's spider web portals opened up. This time, it was the gentleman who were granted passage first but its not as if immodesty was possible within the strategically kept sexless Link Vrains. Regardless, there may have been a chivalrous intention as the gents of the group ascended into the bloodstream-like interior of the SOL Tech Data Bank.

Inside the Data Bank, there was a sense of weightlessness. There was always a sense of weightlessness when one's mind was submerged within digital reality, but it was grotesquely intensified inside this specific part of the internet hivemind. It was difficult to navigate, but fortunately Kusanagi provided them with more than enough support upon passing through. He zapped them with his special invisibility coat which would mostly mask them from the censors and then he shot them some kick-boards which would help them mobilise within the Data Bank before they hit the equivalent solid ground once more.

Raindrop was the most nervous inside the Data Bank. A natural conclusion to her bravado and inexperience, after all, the other three who composed the recovery crew had either done it before or had been on even more dangerous missions. Still, they kept close and they deftly avoided the censors the best they could.

They had certainly changed somewhat since Playmaker and Blue Maiden had trespassed upon this area. Before, they had been round and disc-like, mostly flat and ultimately evocative of a red blood cell. Now, they were these thickened discs embedded with spikes. Their movements were far more rapid, too. Previously, they had floated without abandon but now they seemed to be programmed to abide by a jagged and nearly random pattern. But, with Kusanagi's wisdom, they were able to find the rhythm and use it to their advantage.

They kept close but knew better than to cluster as clustering would almost definitely hinder them, giving the censors a greater movement to detect and therefore go after. They all but swam as they followed Kusanagi's instructions through the labyrinth. Before, in the sewers, the maze was mostly mechanical, not unlike a rat's den. Here, there was a larger mystery to all the turning points which seemed to wind and wind on forever and confused the eyes.

Here and there, in scattered tight spots amid the labyrinth, they had to sacrifice a Sphere Kuriboh here and there. It was mostly Raindrop who got into those tight spots but fortunately, she was part of a supportive crew, so everyone sacrificed their Sphere Kuribohs for her without complaint. And thus, the grand total of their fail-safes dwindled from twelve to one throughout their exploration; of course, not all of it was Raindrop's fault. After all, the difficulty of infiltrating the SOL Tech Data Bank had incurred much drama.

Still, they were getting to the end of it, according to Kusanagi's scratchy reports over the line. Just another bend or two, he was relaying to them. It was all going well and went they followed through, they saw the end. The weightlessness inside the Data Bank was beginning to strain, weight began to return to them.

"I'll go ahead." Playmaker said. "Spectre, you flank me. Blue Maiden, Raindrop, keep close."

"On it." Blue Maiden replied.

Playmaker's hand slipped from the handle. He was as delicate as a cat, he catapulted himself from the air and he plummeted through the door: it was big and wide. It felt weird going through. He was met with resistance, but he was still fine going through the doorway thanks to the invisibility coat upon him. Spectre watched and he deftly followed, though not as gymnastically. He followed more cautiously, dropping down and simply walking through the door.

Blue Maiden visually checked upon Raindrop. She nodded and Raindrop grinned. She wanted to take a page out of Playmaker's book because it looked far more enticing than the example that Spectre had set for her. Blue Maiden swallowed, realising quickly by how Raindrop was behaving that she would have to play spotter for her companion.

Raindrop giggled as she swung herself back. Raindrop had always been the daring one between them and even in their teenage years, that hadn't changed apparently. She swung one way and then swung back the other, she looked like the perfect textbook example of how a gymnast ought to behave on the bars. Though, here in this weightless space, Raindrop was afforded more flexibility. If she could imagine it, it could be done, and she had something grand in mind as she attempted to sail through the air. She just needed a little more momentum.

"Be careful, Raindrop." Blue Maiden warned her.

"I'll be fi-" Raindrop was ready to nonchalantly reply as her legs went backwards as she swung.

Her feet, her velveteen boots hiding mismatched diamante socks, bisected one of the security programs. She froze and the whole scene seemed to as well. Raindrop almost certainly had profanity on her lips as her eyes widened. The whole Data Bank screamed with its security sirens.

At this point, it was far too late to defuse the escalating situation with a Sphere Kuriboh.

"I'm so so-" Raindrop tried to talk but she was cut off again.

"Save it, Raindrop, we already forgive you!" Blue Maiden said with an apologetic smile before snapping back to battle mode. Over her shoulder, she shouted at her male counterparts on the team: "Playmaker, Spectre, you two get Earth as quick as you can. I imagine Queen has already been notified of our presence here. Akira will hopefully do the best he can topside to slow things down but just in case, be prepared for Queen's internal security."

"Got it, Blue Maiden." Playmaker barked back.

"Raindrop, we've gotta keep them safe, you hear me, dear?" Blue Maiden shouted.

"You got it, hon!" Raindrop enthusiastically replied.

"I've beaten these second-rate AIs before, and with you at my side, I have no doubt our bond will trump them. Get ready to speed duel." Blue Maiden said.

She snapped her fingers and beneath her boots, her D-Board manifested. She landed with a dull thump and then threw a determined look to Raindrop who eagerly reciprocated. Playmaker watched on from his vantage spot below. He opened up a private line with Kusanagi.

"Kusanagi-san." he began discretely.

"Yah?" he replied, quietly lest his voice bled into the other lines.

"I trust the girls to win, but just in case, keep an eye on them. I don't think I can forgive myself if Blue Maiden gets deleted again." Playmaker said.

"On it, Yusaku, m'boy. I trust the girls too but yeah, same." Kusanagi replied and with that, the conversation ended.

Playmaker turned his back on the Data Bank's internal security program. Spectre had already taken it upon himself to wander further into the internal storage that it had been protected by. He seemed vaguely breathless.

Spectre looked around, almost airy, as he took it all in. "I've never been this far before." He confessed. "Just like the girls, I was always bait for the duellist AIs, just in case. Revolver-sama always did this part, the true dirty work. The theft, I guess you could say."

Playmaker awkwardly caught up with Spectre. He wasn't all that far away in truth, Playmaker just simply wasn't used to accompaniment this far into a mission. So, he padded about and hovered – to Ai's amusement.

The storage of the Data Bank was oddly pretty. It had a Greco-Roman aesthetic yet pulled from the far-off future as much as the distant past. All of the information which had ever existed, in regard to SOL Tech could be found here, bubbled in those branching, yellow orbs which floated about over layered and crested stages textured to imitate smooth, cold marble. All under a ceiling not unlike the naked night sky. It was rather nice and if it wasn't a place to be trespassed upon, it could almost be called tranquil but as it was a place to be trespassed upon, there was a tinge of stress to how they moved through the area.

"Where do you think Earth will be?" Playmaker asked. "The intel was kind of vague. He's here, but where?"

"I can sense him." Spectre confessed, breathless.

Playmaker's eyes widened. "You can?"

Even Ai had to chime in, "You can?"

"He's here. My Other Self is close by." Spectre said.

He kept his shoulders back as he drifted through the space. It was like there was some unseen force connecting him with Earth. Playmaker almost admired it as Spectre just instinctively moved through this eerie space. Faintly, it echoed with sirens but as the girls duelled, they had moved it away from them and all the attention that came with it.

Spectre took a breath and he raised his hand. He pointed a skeletal finger towards some shelving at the back of this grandiose space. His eyes were serious, stern and Playmaker's gaze was drawn to something no different than anything else about here.

"There." Spectre said. "My Other Self is being contained there."

"I believe you." Playmaker said.

"You do?" Ai incredulously raised his voice – and opinion.

"I ought to congratulate you." A voice rang out. "You're one hundred per-cent correct. The Earth Ignis' material is being kept right there."

Playmaker and Spectre swung around. The voice was feminine and yet debonair and suave. Behind them, Queen had revealed herself unto them. She removed her sunglasses and she smiled. She was youthful and beautiful with green-blue cascading hair and a full physique. She was relaxed and almost playful with them as she drew in closer; a sway to her thin, shapely hips.

"You…" Spectre growled. "You're the one who sent the order to dissect – to murder – my Ignis."

Spectre was trembling with his fury. His face contorted and grew grotesque with his rage. Deep wrinkles crossed the bridge of his nose and his lips drew back clownishly and his eyes bulged. It was horrifying. And yet Queen laughed at such a fervent and impassioned grimace. Her own eyes twinkling with sadistic delight.

"That I am, that I am. You must be Spectre. I almost didn't recognise you. Hm? Given up on the Hanoi? Though, your new digs are no better. I hope you don't mind some unsolicited advice, but I think you were better off with those little Knights. After all, Playmaker's team is so ragtag, it's a miracle you lot even got this far at all with all your new… recruits, so useless, wouldn't you say?" Queen said.

"I do mind, actually." Spectre said. "Playmaker has shown me nothing but understanding and kindness since I defected to his side. I miss the Knights, don't get me wrong but I do not take well to my master being slandered."

"What do you want Queen?" Playmaker yelled. "I'll bet anything for the Earth Ignis' material."

Queen shrugged. "Data that won't do you any good without SOL Technology's, well, technologies."

Playmaker was internally relieved to hear that. That meant that Queen – consequently the rest of SOL Tech – didn't know about Kusanagi and Lightning's machine that they had built together to return Earth to a physical and living state again. Playmaker considered that ideal.

"But, do we have anything of equal trade?" Spectre snarled. "I am willing to put my life on the line to retrieve the Earth Ignis from this abyss."

"The Dark Ignis is here. I know he is. I heard his voice." Queen pointed out. "I want him."

"Oh, no… can't we got five minutes without doing this?" Ai complained.

Playmaker glanced at Spectre and nodded.

"Yep, not even five minutes." Ai complained.

"These are the conditions. Double or nothing. After all, the Dark Ignis has something the Earth Ignis does not: instinct. I lose, you get them both. I win, Playmaker's faction keeps them both." Spectre said.

"That sounds like a fine idea. I won't lie, the Earth Ignis has been producing… sub-optimal data. His potential output has been severely disappointing, especially compared to the statistics of the other Ignis that we have, which admittedly is not much so that must be saying something." Queen drawled.

A vein twitched in Spectre's forehead. Spitfire insults were being kept at bay. He did not want to tolerate such callous things being said regarding his Ignis, but he had to. Before an opponent such as this one, he had to adhere to a strict code of composure.

Queen, unamused by Spectre's stiff-upper lip, continued. "It must be because he has a faulty Origin. But, if instinct is a worthy a pursuit as everyone is making it out to be, then this is an offer I can't refuse." Queen said.

"Then let's duel." Spectre insisted.

Queen snapped her fingers. "Of course, but it won't be me you will be facing."

"What?!" exclaimed Spectre.

Playmaker rose to his hackles.

"The Queen should never have to do the dirty work… she merely watches, boys." Queen said.

Playmaker's eyes widened as he – as he and Spectre – watched as someone new entered the scene.

"Go Onizuka." Playmaker gasped.

"This arrangement will suffice." Spectre replied, graceful and gracious despite his burgeoning anger which was all but erupting out of him.

Queen laced her hands delicately over Onizuka's shoulders. His appearance was not heartening. He looked gaunt and ghastly, darkened eyes and a blank stare. He had lost all jubilance and glee of his previous self which was not motivated purely jealousy but rather a love of the game. Queen smiled.

"This isn't the real Go Onizuka. No… unfortunately, we've had to pull him from commission. A shame, I think we were just about to tap into his full potential." Queen mused.

"Then who – or what – is Go Onizuka then?" Playmaker asked, his own anger spiking.

"Just… an AI-copy. Think of him as no different from the As and Bs that your precious little girlfriends Blue Maiden and Raindrop are currently fending off. How sweet." Queen teased with a malicious hint to her cool voice.

"They're not our-" Playmaker began.

"It's alright, Playmaker-sama." Spectre cut in sharply and then his face transformed. He relaxed and a cattish grimace replaced his prior one. "There is no point talking about our hierarchies and ranks within our group with this woman. That's one thing I like about being here, there are no ranks or hierarchies. We're all equal, but a woman who prides herself on being at the top… she wouldn't understand such a delight. Not when she seems to have had to claw her way to such a summit, catching her nails on inadequacies and the feeling of being below average."

Playmaker swallowed and his found his defences dropping. It was already beginning, he realised. The mind games which were inaugural to Spectre's duel. Spectre grinned.

"Please don't leave, Queen, not yet. The spectacle is only just beginning for someone like yourself, attracted to the shiny and gaudy. Please, I need to see your face when you lose." Spectre drawled.

Queen was unimpressed by his gambit which meant that it was working. The disgust which marred her otherwise flawless face was palatable. That meant that Spectre had hit the nail on the head with his analysis of the woman that was before him; hiding behind the façade of a stronger man who was under her control.

"Duel!"

Three voices rang out across the field: Spectre, Onizuka, and Queen's. Playmaker merely watched. He was, for once, the podium in which the prize rode on, in a way. Strangely, he was content with this role. He wanted to see this duel to its bitter end because he had utter faith in Spectre and his conviction, as twisted-seeming as it sometimes was.

Onizuka – and consequently Queen – claimed the first turn. That was fine by Spectre. After all, his deck relied on stealing foe monsters to fight for him rather than utilising the attacks of his monsters which were part of a greater, defensive-heal strategy. So, he bided his time and took all of Queen's actions, through the surrogate of Onizuka, in good face. The initial onslaught was fierce, and it was all conducted gracefully by Queen. She may not have been using a deck she would have preferred as her Onizuka AI was equipped with Dinowrestler cards. However, she masterfully executed her vicious plan with gorgeous skill. She was cool and calm, her movements echoed by the Onizuka AI.

Watching their first phase duel unfold, Spectre was reminded of his duel with Lightning and consequently, with Jin. Human and AI working together in complete subservience, he found it strange that he found himself in the reversed position where it was the human in charge of the artificial intelligence rather than the other around. Furthermore, he found it odd that no matter where he turned, there was always echoes of that theme in his duels.

Human and AI… No wonder he enjoyed his duel with Playmaker – and watching Playmaker's duel with Revolver – so much. It was true that Spectre was enamoured with the beauty of the Extra Link but in this moment, as he awaited his own turn and was reading his counterattack, there was more to it than that. Playmaker was the only one to treat his AI, his Ignis, with some form of equality. Ai was a nuisance, but he wasn't a nuisance that Playmaker dominated over.

"Turn end." Queen declared once she was satisfied with the cards she had played.

A snarl of a smile appeared on Spectre's lips. "My turn… I draw."

He pulled his card from his deck with a whip-like motion. His smile remained guarded; unreadable and the card disappeared into the virtual space. From there, his hand slid through the air and all of his hand shimmered before him. He flicked up as he made his choice.

"I summon Sunseed Genius Loci in attack mode." He declared.

His monster manifested on the field. It dropped down with unprecedented weight, crushing the marble beneath it. It was a recognisable scene for those familiar with Spectre. And Queen, surprisingly, was. She laughed.

"Is this all you've got? You're such a one-trick pony, darling." Queen taunted.

Spectre ignored Queen's sneer. He had no retort for her; at least not one which would cut deep, anyway. Not yet at least. And so, his hand thrust into the air and he found his voice.

"Appear! The circuit that lights up our path through the dark forest!" Spectre announced. "The summoning condition is one normal, plant-type monster. Link Summon: appear, Link One Sunavalon Dryas!"

Playmaker blinked. He glanced at Ai and Ai nodded. They had both noticed the same thing. Spectre's duel chant had changed. And it seemed to link Spectre with them both; the use of plural pronouns and the image of the dark forest, an image which drew upon both their motifs as duellists.

Playmaker's heart fluttered. Not even Revolver was given such a privilege; a plural pronoun, yes, but not such lip service in full. He was unsure if he ought to feel flattered or smothers. Both or neither or something else.

The duel continued. And Spectre fought back brilliantly within it. His strategy against the Dinowrestler deck was sharp, despite the disadvantage it posed due to it being a deck which specialises in controlling player phases battles and was adept against swarming strategies. Strategies that Spectre was familiar with and able to utilise using his own deck.

Spectre's duel was magnificent. His monsters filled the field with grace, becoming a formidable forest in the space that they were given. Spectre breathed deeply as he and Queen continued their spar. It was a difficult duel, but he relished it. He loved to be challenged but, he kept himself in line. He knew that arrogance played a part in his devastating duel with Lightning and he would not permit himself to make mistakes. Especially not in a duel like this with such high takes.

But bit by bit, health points rose and fell. Facades cracked and voices were raised. Spectre managed to get underneath Queen's skin and she let him have at her. Beside her, her Onizuka AI was unaffected but she was a mess. Hair messed up and her teeth gritted together, her makeup smeared. Her hands shook and Spectre smiled.

"Oh?" he murmured. "Have I hit too close to home?"

"Shut up." Queen snapped.

"Silencing others so you can still feel in control? To relieve the pain of being silenced, by those who are above even you. Oh wait, that's far too broad a category for a woman such as yourself, plagued with woes of inadequacy." Spectre snarled.

"Go to Hell." Queen snarled.

"I already have, ma'am, and I found it rather entertaining." Spectre replied.

"Big talk for someone who still has to hold his mother's hand whilst duelling." Queen snarled. "Onizuka, sic him."

Onizuka's arm raised and in conjunction, his monsters were propelled forward. Spectre took damage as the monsters that were on his side of the field were immune to battling. However, they also had effects which allowed him damage recovery so once more numbers changed to little avail. Queen growled. It was a rushed and hasty move. And in it, Spectre divined his win.

Queen's turn was consequently forfeit and Spectre was given free reign of the match. Playmaker held his breath as he watched Spectre prepare to conclude his duel. And he wasn't the only one. Raindrop and Blue Maiden tumbled into the inner sanctum of the Data Bank. The girls gasped as they saw the scene unfold at its crescendo.

Bit by bit, Spectre picked apart Queen's field. Onizuka's monsters were destroyed and his support was rendered useless. And thus, Spectre's forest grew and grew in rank and size. Eating up the whole of the marbled flooring. He grinned. It was not perfection; this was not a duel for aesthetics, this was a match of survival fought with tooth and nail. And in this moment, it was his victory to seize.

"Sunvine Thrasher attacks you directly." Spectre announced.

His monster surged forward. It raised its sword and it slashed across not only Onizuka, but Queen as well. Onizuka's avatar broke into pieces; a shatter of blue and white. Queen trembled where she stood. Defeated but there was ferity in her eyes, rife with denial. She gritted her teeth and glared daggers at Spectre.

"Begone from my sigh, you, damnable woman." Spectre snarled, he was creeping forward, and it was more than apparent in his nigh villainous demeanour that he had yet more horrendous things to unleash upon Queen.

"Spectre." Playmaker called out. He swallowed.

And with just his voice, Spectre ceased. He straightened his back and took a breath.

"Leave." Spectre said.

"I'll get you for this, all of you! And your Ignis, too. SOL Tech will succeed in creating our own Ignis-" Queen shouted.

"No. You won't." Playmaker said and he stepped in closer. "We will not allow the suffering yet more children or Ignis for such a goal."

"Yeah! Now, scram, Queenie!" Ai yelled and he beat his fists in the air.

Defeated and humiliated, Queen had no other choice but to do as the victors of this match said. She logged out and her avatar dissipated into yellow shards. And in the crash of sparkles, Blue Maiden and Raindrop drew in nearer. Their eyes alight with awe.

"You two were fantastic." Blue Maiden praised.

"Now, where is he?" Raindrop asked, all but begging as she bounced on the ball of her foot.

"Close by." Spectre replied, serene of face.

"Then let's find him." Playmaker said.

Thus, Spectre led the charge. He was surprisingly calm, composed, as he all but floated across the marble floor of the inner of the Data Bank. The others, not so much. Playmaker was refined, somewhat stony in his expression, but Ai knew better. Ai saw the twinkle in Playmaker's green eyes and recognised that as pride, as satisfaction of a mission well-executed. Meanwhile, the girls permitted themselves a bit less restraint. Excitement bubbled through the girls with glitzy smiles and squeals. Even Aqua, who was usually of a tame disposition, was beside herself with joy and utterly elastic.

Spectre came to a halt. His fingers moved as though they were playing an imaginary piano in front of him as his gaze reached up and up over the shelves. Then, his hands stopped, and he raised one finger up high.

"There." he said, in all but starstruck voice. "That's him."

Spectre's fingers unfurled and he took a breath. An orb of yellow light drifted down from where he was pointing and nestled against his palm. The orb, of glass-like surface, popped like a bubble beneath his touch. And inside it, its contents were revealed. Fragments of data chopped up, hacked and sliced and dice. Every shard shimmered and contained a different piece of what made the Earth Ignis, Earth. Memories of Aqua, memories of his duels with Playmaker and Onizuka, but also of the pain he experienced during his decompiling and the aftermath of it.

Spectre's hand closed in on itself and the data squeezed in tight. In it, he felt as though he held the world in his clutches, and it was a mixed feeling. There was gratefulness, in the cocktail of volatile and unstable emotions but also a feeling of being undeserving.

Aqua noticed and she glanced at Raindrop. Raindrop nodded and she came in a little closer.

"Thank you, Spectre." Aqua said, once Raindrop had lifted her a little higher.

Spectre glanced at her. "Save your thanks for later."

"You duelled really well." Raindrop added.

He took a breath. "I would like to leave now, if you don't mind." His voice was hollow.

"Understood." replied Playmaker. "Kusanagi?"

"On it, you lot. Kudos to all of you. Here's your escape pass." Kusanagi said over the line, his voice smooth as baseline rubber, for once.

A moment of pause passed over them and Kusanagi was able to give them an exit from inside the Data Bank. With it, they were given free reign to log out and soon, they all took a breath of fresh air. Well, as fresh as it got when they were cooped up in the stalls.

Spectre shifted uncomfortably whilst Yusaku shook his hands. They felt heavy, with pins-and-needles. Yusaku flashed him a smile and then got up.

"You did great." he said. "Do you still have the data?"

Spectre nodded and opened up his hand. In it, the Earth material recollected itself in a greater form. Spectre's eyes flicked away from it, a guilty look amid the dim blue. In his hand, Yusaku saw another swirl of Earth's memories before Spectre closed it again. The fragments before had been prismatic and crystalline. Here, in the real world, it was more like the ornaments on the Ignis, their markings which were silicon-like and soft-looking.

"Thank you, Yusaku-sama." Spectre replied with a bittersweet tone.

He allowed himself to get up and he exited the stall first as his back had been to the door. Yusaku crept out second and the girls had already beaten them to the punch. Miyu squealed and immediately accosted Spectre with a hug. He stiffened at her ecstatic embrace and she nuzzled against his chest, taking full advantage of how much shorter she was than Spectre.

Spectre gently pushed her away. Miyu looked up at him though with keening, sparkling eyes. She grinned.

"Come on, please, I can't wait any longer." Miyu said.

"Miyu-chan." Aqua huffed, scoldingly.

"Sorry, sorry." she pouted. "I'm just excited." Her expression changed though. "Aren't you excited?"

Spectre moved on, ignoring her to Aoi's discontent. He placed the material on the bench beside Kusanagi and Jin curiously pressed his face to the bench. He looked at it from the side angle and he marvelled at how the material behaved. He also let Lightning take a peek at it as well.

"You should be heaps excited, we all are." Takeru added as he was now interested as well.

"I just require some time to collect my thoughts, is all." Spectre finally decided to reply.

"I think we all need some space." Yusaku pointed out.

"Yeah, Jin and I're gonna need some to get Earth hooked up, right and proper." Kusanagi said.

"I think you mean you and Lightning." Jin pouted.

Kusanagi took a sharp and petulant breath. "Lightning and I're gonna need some space to fix Earth." He corrected himself at Jin's insistence.

"Hah? What're we supposed to do then?" Takeru asked.

"We could set up the table again and do homework." Aoi said.

"Aoi-chan, when did you get to be so boring. I thought there'd be like… post-mission celebratory drinks or something." Miyu pouted.

"Not until all of you are twenty-one." Kusanagi scolded. "But you can have at my soda supply whilst you do homework."

"Gosh, you're boring too." complained Miyu.

Yusaku discretely unclipped his Duel Disc from his wrist. He set it down and Ai popped out curiously. He didn't say anything, though it was clear that he likely wanted to say a lot as he usually wanted to make as much noise as possible, but he didn't mind. Especially as he, like all the other Ignis in the room, became drawn in towards was remained of Earth: the material he was made of.

"I'm going to go for a walk, would you like to come with, Spectre?" Yusaku said.

"That would be nice thanks, sir." Spectre replied.

"Aw, I wanna tag along." Miyu continued her whining.

"Miyu-chan." Both Aqua and Aoi scolded her this time.

"Fine. Guess I'll do my homework with these losers." Miyu huffed.

A wry twitch of a smile flickered over Yusaku's lips as, in the chaos of the overcrowded van, he took Spectre's hand. Spectre's fingers were loose, limp, even as Yusaku held onto him. Then, Yusaku excused them both and they escaped into the fresh air. The nearby park and nearby sea gave them a nice change of pace from the smell of the stale grease trap.

Yusaku let go and he could feel his hands hunger for more of touching Spectre. "Where do you want to go?" he asked.

"It's your walk. I'm merely keeping you company." Spectre replied.

"Alright, then just a lap… see what the others are up to when we come back." Yusaku said.

So, awkwardly, the two walked in silence. They followed the main path back into the centrality of the park. All they did was follow the path underfoot, not particularly caring if they went left or right. It was getting darker, too. It was hard to believe how much time had passed during their mission in the Link Vrains. The park looked different under the cover of early twilight, especially as one as this which was darker than usual and without glowing oranges or pinks in the sky. Instead, the air seemed streaked with blues and purples, like a bruise. It was eerie, ominous, and the wind seemed to blow louder and colder too despite the rising temperatures during the day and placid, lukewarm breezes. Yet, there were still people about. People on their way to the train station or bus stop, people who may or may not have been on dates, and all the in between. It was a rather lovely night.

Normally, Yusaku would have felt fine about not talking. He ran out of topics of conversations quickly and he liked that Takeru had the opposite problem; he always had too much going on, even if it was dumb or random or whatever. Spectre seemed to be the easy median between them both, reacting and initiating. But this was different. Because it felt like there was a lot to talk about.

They could talk about dinner, if they were going to eat at all since it was likely going to be another long-haul night for Yusaku in the truck; the first of which for Spectre and that in itself had a lot of opportunity to talk about such as the unspoken social etiquette of it. Etiquette that Spectre was likely going to be disgusted with because it was so lackadaisical. They could even just talk about their surroundings, the trees and the graffiti and so on and so forth. Most importantly, they could talk about the mission. They could talk about Earth.

The silence was beginning to crawl underneath Yusaku's skin and wrap around him in a suffocating confine. He glanced at Spectre. He was utterly unreadable. Which was strange given that in most situations, he loved to broadcast exactly how he was feeling and how deeply he was feeling and that theatrical openness scared Yusaku.

So, he was the one to break the silence because he was certain, it had grown too much for either of them to bear. But he could feel his words clot on his tongue from the moment he made that decision and his walk ground to a gradual halt. He stopped under a tree and Spectre did as well. They were in a secluded and somewhat unfamiliar part of the park.

"Are you feeling okay, Spectre?" Yusaku asked, clumsy and inelegant but honest.

"No. I'm not, Yusaku-sama." Spectre confessed.

"Do you want to talk about it? I can listen…" Yuaku replied, earnest.

"Do you remember our duel?" asked Spectre.

Yusaku blinked. "Yes."

"Then you recall how I told you I pledged my soul to Ryoken-sama, to Revolver-sama, and his cause, correct?" Spectre continued and Yusaku could hear Spectre's heart breaking in his voice.

"Yes."

"I… I have an incomplete soul." Spectre said.

"I don't follow." Yusaku said, quietly.

"I'm missing something. I've been missing something my whole life and I've suppressed it. I've moulded myself so I don't need and now, I'm on the cusp of… I'm on the cusp of regaining that part of my soul that I lost." Spectre explained.

"Earth…" mumbled Yusaku.

"I thought Ryoken-sama would understand. If I had all my soul, all my heart, I could better devote myself to him but to regain that piece of me, that vital piece of me to keep me whole, I required my Ignis." Spectre said. His brows twitched and a greatly sorrowful expression came over his malleable features. "And now I have acquired my Ignis but… but Yusaku-sama, I'm terrified. What if this doesn't fix me? What if my Other Self rejects me?"

"Earth is going to love you. I've duelled him, you two are very alike. I'm certain that you two will get along." Yusaku said with a brilliant clarity in his eyes.

"All but nine months ago, I was intent on killing him." Spectre said.

"All but nine months ago, I thought of you as an enemy." Yusaku said. "Now, I consider you… I consider you part of my team. My… my friend."

Yusaku's voice was shaky. It pricked on Spectre's ears. And in it, Spectre caught onto all the underlying insecurities belonging to Yusaku regarding his loneliness and his guarded heart. It was a strangely gratifying feeling to be let into that sort of boundary that Yusaku had put up to help him cope with how he perceived the world and all its horrors.

"Thank you, Yusaku-sama." Spectre replied with a dear look in his eyes.

Yusaku's heart pounded. The pair of words – "my friend" – remained in his mouth and the feeling of having said them consumed him. He could feel himself become certain of something that he had never experienced before; had never wanted to experience before. He wanted to be more than a friend to Spectre and in this dark cool of this part of the forest, lit only by distant street lamps, Yusaku realised that he had his chance to vocalise this strange indecision.

"After Earth is revived," he began, clunkily, and with widening eyes, "do you want to go home?"

"Pardon?" Spectre mumbled, blinking.

"I want you to stay with me." Yusaku said, his voice growing a touch stronger. He licked his lips. "You're my friend, but… but I appear to have grown very attached to you."

"I will gladly go home with you, Yusaku-sama. I have become very attached to you, as well." Spectre said and he drew in closer.

He leaned down and closed his eyes to Yusaku, hoping that he hadn't misinterpreted the invitation. Yusaku's heart thumped in his chest. He puckered his lips and he was the one to link the distance. His mouth bumping against Spectre's in an attempt to be romantic. And, it was. Somewhat.

Yusaku's kiss was abrasive and messy but Spectre didn't mind. He simply abided by the unspoken orders that Yusaku gave him: be equal matched, be aggressive, be open-mouthed. It was a good first kiss, it left them wanting more of each other as feelings, confused and changing and fluid, became known to them, just like their scents and their tastes. Spectre tasted and smelt of fruits and sweets whereas salty smells lingered on Yusaku, and even on his mouth. It was intimate in its proximity away from chastity.

Yusaku broke it off first. He needed to take a fuller breath. He was panting as Spectre straightened up. He smiled smugly but flashed a saccharine smile to Yusaku when he realised that Yusaku was still staring at his mouth. Yusaku blushed and ripped his gaze away from Spectre's plump lips. There was a tingle on his own.

"Do you remember how you promised to make me a black forest cake in the near future?" Yusaku mumbled, embarrassed.

"Yes, Yusaku-sama." Spectre blithely replied.

"Well, I'm looking forward to it now… Just so you know." Yusaku grumbled.

"That means a lot to me." Spectre said.

Yusaku half turned his back on Spectre, an awkward pivot. He extended his hand and then glanced away.

"Let's go back. I – I don't think they're done, but I'm done here… if you don't mind." Yusaku said.

"I don't mind at all." Spectre said and he accepted Yusaku's invitation.

Their hands linked together and this time, Spectre's fingers threaded through Yusaku's and they became tightly intertwined. His hand was warm and Yusaku liked it. Together, hand in hand, they walked back to where the truck was. This time, their walk wasn't silent. Instead, there was pleasant chatter between them, and it made Spectre's heart, which was simultaneously complete and incomplete, flutter. He enjoyed it.

When they arrived back, they discovered that the idea of doing homework outside had been canned pretty quickly. They weren't surprised by that given that it was now dark out, so instead, they were all camping out in the back of the truck. Miyu, Aoi, and Takeru were contentedly cuddled up against the back of the truck underneath a blanket or two together. Miyu and Aoi's hands were intertwined and Takeru was snoozing, oblivious to the girls it seemed given by the fact that he was snoring rather obnoxiously. Though, he wasn't the only one having a nap, at the counter Jin had been given a pillow and now he was sleeping on it whilst his brother and his Ignis worked together in mutual bickering whilst Aqua, Ai, and Flame looked on, mostly chatting amongst themselves.

Kusanagi was quick to look up and quick to give a knowing look to Yusaku and Spectre. Though, Yusaku wasn't certain what that knowing look meant and it was quickly brushed aside regardless. Kusanagi then proceeded to give Yusaku and Spectre the progress report on Earth. In their absence, which had been about half an hour to forty-five minutes, Earth had been reconfigured three per-cent and so, Kusanagi predicted that it would be just after midnight, possibly early morning, when Earth was fully healed.

Regardless, the news thrilled Spectre. There was pure and unadulterated glee in his eyes when he heard that. Even Yusaku was noticeably brighter in reaction to it, as well with a bit of gladness in his expression on behalf of Spectre. With that, Yusaku and Spectre both took a seat at the bench, careful not to disturb Jin or the Ignises, and resolved to do their best to speed up the process. Kusanagi loved the enthusiasm, but ultimately Earth was at the mercy of the machine and the machine was doing its best to put him back together again at his own pace, so they were better off settling in for the night like the others.

But this wasn't the sort of night where Spectre – or Yusaku, for that matter – could sleep. They were happy to chug coffees to keep themselves away so that someone could keep an eye on the process of Earth's reconfiguration. The process of which whilst admittedly interesting, was not overly pretty.

Based on the video footage that Aoi had provided them via Ghost Girl, Earth's deconstruction had been extremely sadistic. He had been cut piece by piece using lasers, strapped to a table underneath an unbearable and unyielding light source whilst Queen was at the helm calling all the shots and her team worked like unfeeling ants to fulfil them. Meanwhile, the process which was putting him together was not entirely unlike that, unfortunately.

The process that Kusanagi used to print out Yusaku's cards that he acquired through Storm Access involved a laser-like printing process which was reminiscent of how things were made through 3D printing. By using the basic technology to print cards and with Lightning's insights regarding how the Hanoi had made the Ignis in the first place, the resulting effort meant that Earth was being treated as such. His material had been fed back into Kusanagi's computer and he was being transmitted through it in a way which would build him back up, rather than dissect him piece by piece.

However, because the Ignis were alive and made from materials which were not found in card data, the process was a bit thicker. For lack of a better word, overly illuminated as well. Earth's raw Ignis data was his prismatic data when it was unsheathed from the protection that Queen had placed over it so, the truck was lit up with all sorts of jewel tone orange and brown colours thanks to that.

But it was undoubtedly worth it in the end. Even if it was hard on the eyes. Even if it had taken such a long time that even the most vigilant of the group, such as Spectre and Kusanagi, had begun to nod off. Even though completion could, theoretically, come at any moment.

The machine gave a great and sudden beep. The whole truck woke up from their different stages of exhaustion and immediately looked to Kusanagi for an explanation for the loud alarm. He grinned as he woke up his sleeping computer from its blackened stasis.

"Two minutes." he announced. "Two minutes to completion."

Everyone's faces lit up.

"Like, two legit minutes or is like when you download like a song from a sketchy website and its like "oh, two minutes but now its eight years and now its 2 months and now its ten minutes and now its twelve minutes and now its seven minutes" type of thing?" Miyu inquired, piping up.

Kusanagi huffed. "Two minutes even, Miyu."

"Thank you, thank you so much, Shoichi-san!" Aqua squealed.

"Yes, we can't thank you enough for your work." Spectre added, uncharacteristically shy.

Yusaku put his hand on Spectre's shoulder. "You're going to be fine."

"Thank you, sir." Spectre replied and he tenderly placed his hand over Yusaku's.

"One minute." Kusanagi cautiously said.

Spectre took a breath and he placed both his hands in his lap. He glanced towards Earth: the silhouette of him as encased in such bright and sparkling light. This time, he was able to see it and see it without guilt. Yet, so many emotions squirmed in his gut regardless as time – as seconds dwindled down – and there was a change.

The silhouette moved and broke free from where it had been standing. And in doing so, a great light was produced. It shone so bright that all shadows were lifted from the truck and eliminated. It was such a grand light that everyone was temporarily blinded and once vision, dizzied and blurry, returned, the silhouette had become a fuller form.

"Where… am I?" The voice was deeper than what the humans were expecting but the Ignis were overjoyed by the familiarity of such vocal depth.

"You're home!" Aqua squealed and she lunged at him with wild abandon.

Her pigtails flailed as she soared through the air. She latched onto Earth tightly and nestled against his face. Her eyes squeezed shut and it was more than apparent, that she was making promises to never let go. Earth gingerly hugged back and his chest puffed out. He hugged Aqua tightly, fully enjoying the reunion embrace. And as a scene, that hurt Spectre.

His fingers shook as he feebly found his voice. "Not quite." he protested meekly.

Aqua slowly let go but Earth held her hands. Earth's azure gaze looked onto Spectre and there was a dissonance between them. Disbelief, perhaps. But not hostility nor was there hatred. Just confusion. Earth lifted his head slightly, tilting it up so he could better see his Origin and the pitiful expression he wore.

"I-I'm so sorry." Spectre forced himself to say and he sounded like he was choking on his words, on his guilt, and on his past.

"Don't be." Earth assured him in a rough voice. The tension between them was thick, like a moody fog. And it kept Spectre encased in a fear of rejection, but Earth was the one to speak again between them – to speak at all in the truck. "I'm socially awkward. It never once dawned upon me that it could be useful to me to find you. I wanted to keep Aqua safe first and foremost."

"I know, that's an honourable goal. To protect the one you love." Spectre agreed and his fear slowly ebbed away and was replaced by fondness. He nervously glanced around, and it felt odd to him to be the centre of attention like this, but everyone had such proud and pure faces that it was encouraging. "But, it's good to make your official acquaintance, I am called Spectre, I dislike other names."

He bowed slightly and Earth mimicked. "I am called Earth and what a coincidence, I dislike being called by other names as well."

"I hope we get along. I – I know I haven't been the kindest Origin to you, desiring your death for five years but… but as soon as it happened, I felt this transcendental sadness. Like a hole appearing in my heart and I cried. And through that teardrop, I regretted all those years I spent wishing for your death, admittedly. It is… freeing to say that out loud. I feel like a burden has been lifted and my heart is whole again." Spectre said.

"I'm glad I was able to live long enough to meet you and to hear you say that." Earth said and he slowly let go of Aqua's hands.

He drew in closer to where Spectre sat along the bench. He offered his hand and Spectre shook it gently.

"Now, I will completely respect this decision," Spectre began, and he glanced at Miyu, "if you wish to live with Aqua and Miyu as I realise you two are intimate," and his gaze drifted to Yusaku, "but I would like a lot it if you could come home with myself, Yusaku-sama, and Ai."

With a heavy heart, Earth looked over Aqua. She had a kind smile in her expressive, pink eyes. She nodded. Earth looked back to Spectre.

"I would love to live with you, Spectre." Earth said.

"Thank you, Earth." Spectre replied, grateful.

He took a shuddering breath, but he couldn't contain himself. Yusaku rubbed his shoulders, a non-verbal assurance and Spectre let himself collapse. He shed tears of gratitude and he lifted out his wrist. Earth pet his knuckles and then sank into the Duel Disc. Finding a home in it and becoming an orange-and-blue eyeball in the process, getting used to it and finding that it was perfect as it was.

And amid his tears, Spectre had never felt more at peace. Not in years anyway. It was different to the hollow of his Mother Tree, but this was undoubtedly a place for him to belong; just as good as the shade of those branches and just as good as beside Revolver. But here, here he felt whole in a way that he had never been, and it was wonderful.

He smiled. "I know it's late, Yusaku-sama, but I'm ready to go home."

"I'll drive everyone home, then." Kusanagi said, cutting in before anyone else could say anything.

"Thanks." Yusaku said. He smiled towards Spectre. "I'm ready to go home, too."

Yusaku's words drifted through Spectre's head. He took a breath and he wiped his eyes. He felt refreshed, and a little embarrassed but content. A warm, alien feeling which felt just right in his chest as he looked forward to going home with Yusaku and one day making him that black forest cake that he had asked for.


End file.
